Trinity
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: /AU/ Jack has an ordinary life. He owns a pet rabbit that bites him, goes to a high school with two of the weirdest principals, North and Pitch who argues almost everyday. But the closest people to him were hiding the fact that they were guardians of childhood and Jack begins to unravel their secrets after he fell through ice.
1. Chapter 1

**So, let me explain this to you guys, basically, this is sort of a modern AU, where in Jack did not die…yet and he is still human, and Man in the moon sent the Guardians to Burgess to keep an eye on him because he has something very special inside, and in order to do that, the guardians have to….let's say 'fit in' with humans, I don't wanna make spoilers or anything. So read on and enjoy!**

* * *

"_Thank you for coming everyone!" North clasped his hands together._

"_Yeah mate, could we hurry this up? I got 3 million eggs to paint!" Bunny waved his paws up and down. 'Being the Easter Bunny isn't easy ya know."_

"_Ah Bunny, always in a rush, no?" North chuckled._

_Sandy gave a thumbs up for that._

"_So what's the problem North…..is it a problem?" Tooth asked worriedly._

"_No….yes…maybe but I am not sure,"_

"_Not sure? Well why'd ya call us all here?" Bunny crossed his arms._

"_Because of Pitch," North stated calmly._

"_Pitch? Pitch Black?" Tooth began to fret._

"_Oh relax Toothie, it iz fine, but Manny, he iz on to Pitch, he thinks he is up to something very bad, I too have noticed, I feel it! In my belly!" North patted his abdomen._

"_So you called us all here, because of ya belly?" Bunny asked, annoyed._

"_Not only belly, but because of that." North pointed at the crystallized figure of a hooded boy they didn't seem to notice earlier._

"_Who is that?" Tooth inquired staring at the figure dreamily._

"_Man in moon told us to keep an eye on this boy?" North explained._

_A question mark formed above Sandy._

"_Yeah, mate, who is this kid?" Bunny drew closer to take a look._

"_A teenager of this century, he had stopped believing in us, but he is on the naughty list every year, his name is Jackson Overland."_

"_Wait" Bunny cut in, "Why would Manny tell us to keep an eye on a kid who already stopped believing? And besides, he is on the naughty list every year."_

"_He has something very special inside." North ran a hand through his beard._

"_So, how do we keep an eye on him, he can't even see us, neither do we know where he is." Tooth queered._

"_I don't know," North rested a hand under his chin, "can you guide us, Manny?"_

_A sudden blinding light flashed, then bright moonbeam scattered everywhere._

(1 year after)

Loud annoying ringing broke into his chain of dreams. The metallic alarm clock sat on the side table buzzing right into his ear. Jack extended an arm and knocked the annoying clock to the ground. He pressed a pillow on top of his head oh how much he hated mornings. He felt so lazy that he just wanted nothing more but to stay in bed for the rest of the day. But that was still too much to ask for. "Jack!" the voice was coming from down stairs. "Jack!" it was his sister, Pippa, calling for him again, and if she was calling for him, it would only mean one thing.

Jack jolted upright, running a hand through his messy brown hair. He was gonna be late for school, again, and he would only care if it means getting detention. He checked the clock, it was only 7:33, school doesn't start until 8, looks like little Pippa decided to wake him up early.

He swung his legs on the edge of his bed and stretched his limbs. He paced nest to the window and threw it open, inhaling the sweet scent of the morning air.

A small squeak came from the other side of the room. By the door was a tall table with a glassed cage sitting on in. there rested Bunnymund, a small fluffy grey furred rabbit crawling back and fourth on the tiny space. His sister Pippa found it abandoned outside their door step a year ago, their parents said she could keep it and now it was under Jack's care, which really wasn't a fun thing to do.

The rabbit's got an attitude, it was demanding for carrots, and it bites, typically Jack.

The fluffy creature sat there squeaking, probably because it was hungry, like it was every morning. It was cute, but not to Jack, "Okay, I wouldn't have gotten rid of you if it wasn't for Pippa." Jack plucked out a carrot from a plastic case placed next to it's coop. He hung the treat above Bunny's aquarium like cage. "Don't you even think of biting my finger again." He dropped the carrot down to the demanding little hare.

He sighed, his science professor always told him that rabbits don't bite, well, she just proved him wrong, Bunnymund practically hates him and loves to chew on his finger.

Jack pulled on his usual hoodie and usual brown pants and he was ready to go.

He yanked open the door lazily and kicked his bag out first.

He has such a strange life, he has a pet rabbit who hates him, he never sees his parents very often since they were always at work, and he had to go to school.

He really hated school, he was going to college soon, that would be worse. The only thing fun about his life is his sister, he would have time to unwind and play with her on weekends.

But the rest of his life was just, plain old nothingness.

"Mornin' Pip," he greeted his little sister eating a bowl of morning cereal, "good to go?"

"But you don't even have shoes on silly," Said the little girl while giggling.

"Oh yeah right." Jack had a bad habit of going around barefoot, he didn't like shoes.

He slipped on an old pair of converse, "Come on Pip let's go, you're the one who woke me."

"But you didn't even have breakfast yet." She reminded and Jack hurriedly grabbed a glass of milk, "I have everything I need in here." Then he drank it.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know."

"Hey, at least I didn't skip it." Jack said nonchalantly, "So let's go then."

Pippa hoped off her seat. His little sister has always been more exited about school than he was.

"But Jack" she blocked the doorway, "Don't forget your promise!"

"What pro…oh, I'll take you ice skating on the weekend."

"You forgot!" Pippa threw a tantrum again.

"Yes, but you will always be there to remind me." Jack grabbed his car keys from the counter, "Besides I would never break a promise."

He forced open the door that was jammed by a chunk of snow. It was still winter, among all the four seasons, winter was his favorite. The ice and the cold were welcoming to him, he could even withstand about negative 14 degrees wearing nothing but his hoodie.

"Come on," he nudged Pippa and buckled her up on the back seat.

He started the car, the wheels squeaked against the frosted ground in protest. _Time to start another day again, _he sighed.

He got his hands fisted on the steering wheel staring intently at the counter flowing cars. He was a mischievous person but when it comes to driving, he was extra cautious, especially when the road was paved with slippery ice.

Trinity high school wasn't so far away; they arrive immediately after a short drive.

Jack walked in the doors of Trinity unnoticed, just like everyday, and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't like attention; he wasn't exactly a sociable person either. Due to his physical appearance, some girls tend to stare at him, and Jack wouldn't even do as much as wink, he wouldn't flirt with them like all the quarter backs do, he wouldn't even turn to face them.

He stopped in front of his locker, which was right beside the principal's office, the room that separates the elementary department and the high school department. He gave his sister a hug, "Have a fun day," he said and Pippa trotted down the hall.

Jack jammed open his locker, causing dozens of books to fall out, along with whatever junk that's contained inside. "Great, just great, now I have to clean this stupid mess up."

The door to the office swung open, "Good morning Jack!" North greeted wearing his usual red coat and a mug of hot cocoa.

"Morning," Jack returned the greeting with a slight smile and scooted down to pick up his books.

"I see your doing very well." North said sarcastically, "I hope I won't see you in detention today." He strode down the hallways.

North, the most loved principal possibly in the whole universe. He could go from room to room spreading joy and cheer to everyone. Though some kids have a theory that he was Santa Clause over night. Then again, his name _was _Nicholas. _Nah_ Jack pushed the thought aside, he didn't believe in childhood fantasies any more.

North was different; he'd been working as Trinity's principal for a year now, replacing the old cranky Mr. Hastings who always yelled at children running in the halls.

Though North, he was different in another way, he was a jolly man, with a heart of gold, he cares for children deeply, he loves them as his own.

And he never gives any punishments whenever he was sent to the principal's office, they would just have a little idle chat, then he was free to go.

Strange thing is, North knew a lot of people, he knew the names of good children all around, yet he still remembers his name, Jack, who practically wanted to remain unnoticed, possibly because of the countless times he was sent to the office for his tricks and pranks, and also because his locker was right beside the office.

At times he would question why he was assigned to that locker. It happened after North moved in on the job, why him? Why not pick a top rated student.

But all his questions weren't gonna be answered.

The door swung open again, and Pitch Black paced out with his long sinister coat and his hands behind his back, he was the vice principal of Trinity, probably the scariest employee too.

He swept past Jack as always. Jack hated him, it wasn't so fortunate if Pitch was around and he was sent to detention, he would eventually find himself scrubbing toilets with a tooth brush.

Jack slammed the locker closed, he got the books he needed, now to start the morning with Science class.

"Hey Sandy!" he greeted the teacher as he passed by. When it comes to respect, it was a big issue for the hellion, he called teachers by their first name, some of them get used to it others still send him to detention.

Sandy was a history teacher, Jack's favorite, he didn't mind if he was called by his first name, and he was the only person that NEVER sent Jack to detention.

He's been teaching in Trinity for a year though he is mute, he still teaches well through writing and notes.

"Good morning Jack!" the girl who sat by the window greeted him happily.

"Mornin'" Jack muttered grabbing a chair right behind her.

She was Toothiana, she transferred to trinity a year ago and coincidentally was in ALL of Jack's classes. She sat beside him every time, and Jack eventually found himself magnet to her, no matter how much he wanted to be left alone, he enjoyed her company, especially when she starts chattering endlessly.

Tooth turned around, "you know we have a Science homework due today?"

And Jack finally realized he forgot to do it. "Oh no…" he picked up his bag and fumbled through the messy piles of paper.

"You left it on your seat yesterday, I did it for you." Tooth added smiling brightly at him.

"What?" Jack was dumbfounded, "Why? Um…I mean thanks? But you really didn't have too; I'm used to getting in trouble."

"No, it's okay!" Tooth stated quickly, "I was bored, and I had nothing to do."

"Thanks so much." Jack felt deep gratitude, no one but his sister has done anything nice for him.

Tooth was different, she wasn't like any other girl in school. Tooth made him feel soft, but the sensation was sweet, it came from deep down the bottom of his heart, it must be….

He pushed the thought aside, and spent the nest hour pondering, until the school bell finally rang after what seemed to be years.

Jack abruptly stood up gathering all his stuff that was scattered all around.

Tooth was waiting for him to arrange his bag before trailing after him as he went out the door.

"So Jack," she started awkwardly, Jack had his hands shoved into his pockets, his hood was over his head and he was staring at the ground, not paying attention, but Tooth continued anyway. "So, it's March, and you know the prom student council is organizing for the end of the school year?"

"Yep" Jack said nonchalantly.

"Well are you going?" she waited for his answer.

He shrugged, "depends on what my sister wants me to do at that time."

"Oh" Tooth said quickly, "Then see you there." She walked away stiffly. Jack was insensitive, she knew that from the beginning, but he did have an unending love for his sister, she just wished he could be easier to deal with sometimes.

Jack just stayed where he was, telling himself how big of an idiot he was.

The final bell rang at last, school was finally over. Jack buried himself in homework as soon as he got home. He didn't want Tooth to do it all for him again, it was embarrassing.

* * *

It was past 8, Trinity high school was emptied. The halls were quiet enough to hear a pin drop. The place was pitch black, except for I room, which was North's office.

Tooth sat in front of North, slumped on his desk while drumming her fingers on the wood. Sandy settled on one of the chairs placed by the door. North was pacing back and fourth, "so, anything new?"

Tooth sat up straighter, "nothings new really."

North didn't say anything anymore filling the room with awkward silence.

"I don't get it," Tooth finally spoke up again. "Why do we have to take form of humans?"

"Well, man in moon sent us here to keep an eye on Jackson Overland, and he believes the only way to do that is to 'fit in' with humans." North explained. "Why? What iz wrong?"

Tooth sighed, "it's just that there's a lot of homework humans do, and Jack…he's kinda hard to talk to sometimes."

"Jack iz great boy, what iz problem?" the man asked.

"Well, for the past weeks he's forgot all his school duties and I've done them all for him."

"Well, why did you do homework? Who told you to?" North pointed out.

"Because I want to?" she flushed, "and I don't want him getting into trouble," her face reddened even more.

"Hah, well that explains it," the bearded man settled on the chair behind his desk.

"But, by keep an eye on Jack, do we really have to be humans and be with him ALL the time?" Tooth implored.

"He won't be able to see us, and it's not just Jack we are observing." North paused.

"Who else are we observing?" Tooth tilted her head cluelessly.

North looked around, "it's Pitch, he iz up to something very bad, we are here to find out what he iz up to, it iz not every day you see the boogyman apply for vice principal. And he iz on to us, he even tried to install security cameras, but with me as principal, he isn't so fortunate."

"By the way, how did you get the job?"

"Sandy and his power of dreamsand!" North boomed laughter and Sandy gave a thumbs up and laughed himself.

Tooth giggled and suddenly realized something, "hey North, where's Bunny?"

"Give him break, it's hard being the boy's pet."

The words seemed like magic as Bunny slipped himself inside the crack opening of the door, wet and soggy.

"Iz it raining?" the bearded man stated, amused.

"Very funny, but it's not, Jack's sister tried to give me a bath!" Bunny waved his tiny paws in the air. "When will the moon ever change us back!?"

"Who knows when, but I really miss being human." Tooth looked at her featherless arms fondly.

"It's easy for you guys to say, you're not tiny and vulnerable." Bunny muttered, pouting, he even tried to cross his tiny paws. "Besides, why are we even looking after Jack, that kid does nothing but mess around!"

"Like I said before, the boy has something very special inside him, and I feel it! In my belly!"

"Yeah, so it's always about your belly," the rabbit looked out the window. "Why turn me into a tiny bunny?"

"Well what else to you expect to turn into? A turtle?" North stated jovially.

Bunny sighed, "Whatever is the reason that kid is so special, I hope it's worth our time."

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 1, not much right? XD there are some things I would love to clarify.**

**About Pippa, is that really Jack's sister's real name? I thought that was the name of one of Jamie's friends, but since I see a lot of you calling her Pippa, well, why not XD it suits her.**

**I bet you guys are wondering why I didn't make Bunny a human like all the other AUs. You see, I can't exactly imagine Bunny as a six foot tall human; it scares me a little, so why not make him tiny and adorable? :3 he can't be a six foot tall pet Bunny either, that's impossible, but I wish it was possible, I wanna pet Bunny!**

**Regarding the whole concept of this story, it would be following the movie's pace, but in a different way, since Jack is a modern high school student and not a person from the colonial times, and to find out more, just keep reading.**

**Leave a review! Tell me what you think or anything you just want to say. **


	2. Chapter 2

North closed the door behind him and set his mug on his desk, the first thing he needed to do was shed some light this office. It was like eternal night in the tiny cooped space, all because of Pitch's black curtains. With one strong tug, he pushed them aside, revealing children, running happily around in the playground, just the thing he loved to see.

Sunlight shown through, brightening up his workspace, maybe he'll just have to take down those curtains, after all, they shared this office and technically, he was boss.

Pitch Black strode in wearing his usual dark cloak. He set his bag down on the floor and pressed the intercom button for the morning announcements. "Good morning dear students." He said in his usual sinister voice that sent chills down everyone's spine. "Wait," he finally noticed North taking down his precious black curtains. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? It's too dark in here." North replied without turning around.

"What do you mean it's too dark?" Pitch strode over to him. "Now it's too bright in here"

"No it is not, what's wrong with ze light?" North asked in his accented voice. "It was too dark in here, you cannot read in the dark, do you want to go blind?"

"I don't like the light,"

"It's not like the light will kill you."

They both failed to notice the intercom was still turned on. All the students in the hallway began laughing. Pitch and North fight nearly everyday about ridiculous things, either in the bathroom or the halls, some would even overhear their arguments in the office, but they never argue over the intercom until now. They heard Pitch Black let out a frustrated yell before turning off the microphone that was recording their conversations. Then everything was back to normal.

It was when Jack walked in, with his hood over his head, unnoticed as always. One gripped the strap of his bag, the other holding his sister firmly. After saying goodbye to his sister, he began filling his empty bag with books that were literally falling out of his locker. Once he gathered all his things, he prepared for class. If he was late again, he's gonna have to spend his Saturday night in detention again.

Something caught his attention. Just a few lockers away he spotted a high schooler about his age pinning a little kid against a locker. Jack wasn't the type of guy who would but in on things, he minded his own business most of the times but this one was hard to ignore. The guy was messing with an innocent child, he couldn't just forget about it and act like he didn't see anything. He opened his locker again, pulling out jars of paint from his art class along with a few balloons he used for an April fool's prank. He inched closer to them, hiding behind a row of lockers to keep himself hidden.

He poked his head out slowly, trying to make out who they were. He didn't recognize the kid the guy was picking on, but he did know the high schooler was none other than Grenn, the guy who just loved to pick on everyone in Trinity. Jack wanted to mess with him sometime, looks like now was the perfect moment. He inched a little closer to listen to what they were saying., but the only thing he heard was Grenn yelling, "never throw another snowball at me or you'll regret it." Before he let the child go.

"What a kill joy," Jack muttered squinting to see his locker combination. "Snowballs are for fun not for threats." Slowly he slipped away once he got the locker combination.

He sprinted towards the bathroom and filled the balloons with water mixed with paint and he loaded them into Grenn's locker.

The hellion stood by a pillar by the teen's locker, waiting until Grenn came back to fetch his books. He entered his locker combination, not suspecting why Jack was standing there. He was met by a pile of balloons, crashing down like an endless wave, covering his entire body with paint.

Everyone began to laugh even Jack who stood before him, breaking into a series of fit laughter and tears spilling from his eyes, arms crossed with his usual smirk.

"What is the meaning of this?" a teacher suddenly broke through the crowd, standing behind Jack while tapping the heels of her shoes impatiently.

Jack found himself in the principal's office again with both North and Pitch glaring sternly at him, which was kinda creepy, especially Pitch.

Behind them was the black curtain, sliced into several strips, allowing the sun rays to light up the room. (It was North's perfect solution to the earlier argument)

"It was an accident," Jack blurted, breaking the moment of awkward and freaky silence.

"You do not accidentally fill someone's locker with paint balloons." Pitch stated scraping his sharp fingers on the wooden desk. "It's obviously one of your tricks."

"But…"

"No more excuses!" Pitch snapped. "If you keep up your lies you will be expelled." He's always wanted to expel the rule breaking imp, he just didn't understand why North wanted to keep him around.

"Yes," the Russian man took over, "The truth Jack."

"Or face a heavier consequence," Pitch added.

Jack willingly gave in, just because of what Pitch said, he's definitely not gonna enjoy scraping dirt off the toilet, or whatever Pitch might make him do if he kept up his defiance. "Okay, the guy was picking on a kid, who can ignore that?"

Pitch just simply rolled his eyes in displeasure. "Then you stuff his locker with paint balloons, do you have ay idea how many offences that is?"

"Is true?" North asked, ignoring what Pitch just said.

"It is, that guy was pinning a little kid against the lockers, I just didn't know what else to do."

"So you tell the truth?"

"Yes it's true," Jack promised, raising his right hand.

Now he had an idea why Man in the moon sent them to keep an eye on Jack. He could normally tell if a person was lying just by looking into their eyes, clearly, the hellion wasn't lying, he really cared for children "Go"

"What?" both Jack and Pitch were shocked. Jack because he expected a heavier punishment than that and Pitch because of North letting that imp off the hook so fast.

"Go" the bearded man repeated with a warm smile.

Jack gathered his things and scrambled out the door. "Thanks…I guess" he shrugged off the awkward feeling, he thought he was going to be in that office ALL day. No wonder everyone liked North more.

Slowly, he shut the door and pressed his ears against the thin wood to listen to another argument that began once the door shut.

"You shouldn't have let him off the hook."

"Relax, he helped a child, what iz wrong with that?"

"He is lying"

Jack snickered, "Oh Pitch, always so cruel" he would never lie about helping children. If it was just a bully picking on someone his own age, he could have simply walked away from it and head to class. _Wait a minute…_his eyes traveled from the empty hallways to the clock.

_Oh crap no wonder the hallways were empty._

He sprinted across the halls until he reached the designated room. Crap he was late again, looks like he's spending his Saturday night in detention again, but it was never too late to try. He slowly turned the knob, opening the door without a creek. Crossing his fingers hoping he wouldn't get caught, he to tiptoed to the only available seat which was opposite of the door.

He was halfway across the room when the teacher suddenly cleared his throat. "Jackson Overland, you're late again."

_Oh great, what else would make this day worse._

He turned to face him, "I was in the principal's office."

"That is what you always say, haven't you learned your lesson? You can't use that as an excuse." He scolded, crossing his arms.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Jack could feel everyone's gaze hot on him for raising his voice. He suddenly shrunk. "I'm not lying this time."

_Guess that's what he gets for lying a lot._

"Raising your voice on a teacher and reasoning your way out of everything is an offence Jackson, but I know it doesn't sound much of a threat to you." He scoffed, "Two hours detention on Saturday, better not try to escape again."

"He's telling the truth," Toothiana stood up. "He's really in the principal's office, that's what made him late; he didn't do it on purpose."

"Toothiana, this does not concern you, sit down." The man of thirty used his metallic pointer, gesturing Tooth to take her seat with a threatening look.

Jack just couldn't believe it; Tooth was defending him against cranky teacher. No one else would even bother to help him.

Tooth tensed under the man's sharp gaze, "You jump to conclusions and you never let anyone have the chance to explain, that's wrong."

"I said sit!" the man slammed his slender metal pointer on his desk, loosing his patience, making Tooth flinch.

"Hey!" Jack snapped

"Alright, detention for you both," the middle-aged man pronounced, "I don't have time for you both, now sit down."

Jack moved to his seat next to Tooth and bent over," Thanks Tooth."

"No need for thanks," she said in a low voice. "I know how much you hate detention."

It was true, detention was like torture. Being cooped up for too long made him uncomfortable. "But now you just got yourself into detention."

"I know, now you'll have someone to talk to," she winked and turned her attention back to what was being lectured by the cranky teacher.

He leaned back on his seat, allowing his mind to travel far off somewhere else. There it was again, the feeling that made his heart seem like it was blazing. It was so strange, it felt so alien. Maybe he was sick or something?

Self-consciously, his hand landed on his forehead, checking is own temperature but his head still felt as cold as ice. It was just his heart that was burning.

* * *

The bell rang; Jack gathered his things and ran out the door to the crowded hallways.

"Jack!" Tooth called, catching up to his fast pace. "Want to have lunch together?"

Normally, he would pretty much deny it. He enjoyed being alone, but she wasn't just gonna yell 'leave me alone' to Tooth, it just felt so awkward.

Toothiana's heart slammed against her ribcage as she waited for Jack's answer. She was expecting another 'no' for an answer but to her surprise Jack nodded, which made her heart soar.

"I just need to go to my locker"

"Oh okay" she stumbled as she tried to keep up with Jack through the bustling hallways. She watched him open his locker. "Jack, I really think you should clean your locker."

"I don't really have enough time," he replied, lunging all the falling stuff back and tossed his books inside, then he forced it closed, banging it a few times to make sure it budged. He turned to Tooth, "let's go."

Tooth wanted to flutter her wings flutter as fast as a hummingbird's then she remembered she didn't have wings anymore, but still she did a silent clap to herself and lagged behind Jack who had his hood up and his hands stuffed in his pocket. Was there really something special MIM saw in him? Definitely there was something special in him when she looked at him. Reality brought her back to her senses; she couldn't be with him because of who she really was. Besides, why would Jack be interested in a bubbly person who talks too much?

She caught up to him, "So Jack, why were you in the principal's office?" she asked to keep herself from pondering.

"By the way, you didn't have to defend me if you didn't know; now you just got yourself in detention." He said.

"Well, at least your there too," _oh no _a light pink blush crawled across her face.

Jack didn't notice, keeping up his pace to the cafeteria. "I filled this guy's locker with paint balloons."

She laughed, "Wow you sure are a trickster."

"Yeah, but only because he was picking on a child," his expression grew serious. "I would have stayed out of the way, but I thought I could get some payback for the kid."

"You love children right?" she asked. "I love children."

"Yeah, I have a younger sister, she means everything to me." He smiled, revealing his snowy white teeth that nearly made Tooth faint. "Come on, let's go."

"Oh, okay," she seemed blinded by his teeth, nearly toppling over. _Now she knew why Man in the Moon wants them to keep an eye on Jack._

* * *

"I think Bunny iz not going to make it today." North peered out his window," So what it new?"

All Sandy could offer was a shrug; Jack was acting like he always does during his class.

"I have something new," Tooth piped up. "Jack really cares about children!"

"I know, I've noticed as well," North turned to them, running fingers through his beard. "Now all we have to do is wait for MIM's plans for this boy. But now we have bigger problem."

Tooth gasped, "What's wrong?"

"Pitch is onto us, I think he knows who we are," North inquired. "He might even arrange a 'bring your pet to school' day For Jack to bring Bunnymund."

"Are you sure!?" Tooth stood up, puzzled.

"No, it's just a hunch, all I am telling you is keep your guard up, you never know what might happen….."

* * *

**Grenn is ****NOT ****an OC, it's just a name I came up with for the bully, he won't be an important character here so you might as well forget all about him XD **

**Now time to reply to all your wonderful reviews**

**1captain obvious: Thanks for saying the story concept is really good considering I thought of it in the shower XD But I should really improve the summary should I? it doesn't really make sense now that I re-read it :/**

**Guest: sorry for the inconvenience lol i just needed a name for Jack's sister I used the name Pippa instead, but don't worry, she won't be appearing much anyway.**

**Reid Phantom: I just read a lot of stories where Jack's sister's name was Pippa, I guess I just got used to it XD And no fair! It must be nice to have a principal like that! Ours is mean and cranky **

**Book girl fan: Oh, I'm glad this brightened up your work day :D**

**ToothianaFrost: Nice pen name ;) I am most likely gonna continue this :D oh come on not the puppy dog eyes! I can't resist to the puppy dog eyes**

**Guest: Well, I want an Easter Bunny too, we could cuddle him even if he starts to bite us lol**

**Harmonious Wolf: Yes! Someone feels it in their belly! Thanks for saying it's creative, that means a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

The guardians still carried on their duties, over nightfall; they were still the guardians of childhood. Every night North would go back to the pole to check on how the yetis were doing working on their own.

Sandy still had his abilities to cast dream sand, even if he was partly human right now. But Bunny was less fortunate, he was still stuck in a cage every night, hoping his egglets were doing well on his own, Easter was coming soon, they better be ready by now. The Pooka couldn't do anything but sit at the corner of his cage and watch his master, namely Jack sulk on his bed.

Toothiana was still the queen of the Tooth fairy armies despite her strange disguise and completely different appearance. Although there was no way she was getting her wings back, not unless man in the moon says so, she was a human teenaged girl now, but her fleet of fairies still recognize her and follow her commands. Every night Tooth would take North's snow globes to be able to enter her palace high above the clouds. She completed her school duties there, either her homework or her project, although it wasn't the best thing school ever gave her but she does miss being a normal teenager for once. She never got to go to school before considering she was running away from hunters who wanted her dead because of her wings, she never got the chance to live her life, it's always about fighting for her survival.

Tooth started her mission with clear goals in her mind _keep an eye of Jackson Overland _but it all got messed up when she actually met this Jackson Overland, he made her _want _to be a teenager again, leaving all her tooth fairy duties, sometimes she would forget who she really was, sometimes it didn't matter if a child stopped believing, she just wanted to be a normal girl and until she knows what man in the moon plans to do with Jack, it wouldn't hurt anyone to fall in love right?

But Jack, he was always so ignorant, whenever she was around him it feels like she was invisible to him, like he didn't care about anyone but his sister on the bright side he did have the love for children, which makes him stand out from the rest of the student body. She wasn't sure if he felt that way about him like she felt that way about him, she wasn't sure if she was even his fried. His is always unreadable you can never tell whether he is satisfied or annoyed. Tooth slaps herself, she was a guardian, she isn't supposed to be messing around, but she just couldn't resist….

Jack's life circulates around the same old boring routine everyday. He wakes up, takes a shower, brushes his teeth feeds his rabbit and goes to school, when he does come back he does whatever school throws at him and lays in bed for the rest of the hour to sulk.

It was tiring, like he didn't have any freedom, but he had to enjoy it while it lasted, he was going to collage soon, it's not getting any better for him. Then after college he's have to go to work and stuff like that which was far off worse than high school had ever been. At least he had a weekend of ice skating to look forward to, there was no way he was forgetting right now, Pippa had reminders literally everywhere in the house. There were small pieces of paper taped on his comforter, under his pillow, on his closet, slipped in between boxes of cereal, pressed onto doors, sometimes even on his car's wind shield.

At least it was fun, not like anything else happening in his life was fun, unless he pulls a prank on someone.

It was still Wednesday; he still had a long week ahead of him.

He follows the same routine again, he wakes up, feeds his bunny, or at least he threw sticks of carrots down it's sleeping form causing the grey hare to grumble and he prepares for school.

He hardly remembers what happened in the first few periods, not like he remembered what went on the other weeks before, he hardly pays attention in his classes anyway.

But what really made him pay attention to his science class was when the teacher instructed them to pair up for an experiment, it was when Toothiana slammed her hands on his desk and asked to be his lab partner enthusiastically. Even if he really was shocked cause the girl in all of his classes and sits behind him all the time just asked to be his lab partner and sounded really desperate.

Being in all of his classes, he actually grew pretty close to her, but why his lab partner? Toothiana had a lot of friends around, she is a straight A student and can speak all the languages in the world, sometimes she's even the teacher's pet, so why him?

Maybe it's because…?

Nah, he pushed the thought away again, all he knew is, Tooth sooths the burning feeling deep in his heart that made him so uncomfortable, he doesn't go well with the heat.

Now here he was stuck in a conversation with nothing to say while Tooth chattered her head off, it was quite awkward, he started drumming his fingers on the table, pretending he was listening.

They performed their experiment together however Jack accidentally poured too much mix into the chemical, causing the red liquid to spill out the test tube's rim. Tooth could actually count how many times their hands touch in wiping away the bubbly liquid from their desks.

The two ended up handling cleaning duties after class, unfortunately their teacher was furious for messing up their experiment.

Jack thought Tooth was mad at him, after all he did get a straight A student in trouble, who wouldn't be mad at him? Tooth was ignoring him since the accident happen leaving an awkward silence between them; it was until Toothiana suddenly burst out laughing breaking the ice, "Jack that was fun!"

_Yep totally didn't expect that _"What? You thought that was fun?" a slight smirk forms on his lips.

"Yeah, it really was," she said in between giggles. "What's the matter, I thought you were always the one who loves to have fun."

Jack ruffled his hair in embarrassment. "I thought you were mad"

"No it wasn't the first time I got in trouble but looks like Jack lost his sense of fun." She said with a teasing grin, moving closer to the sink they used to clean their equipment.

Jack barely noticed, "You don't know fun." He didn't see Tooth cupping her hands together, filling her palms with water, he merely thought she was just going to wash her hands when suddenly he found his face wet with a handful of water.

"Hey!" he snapped wiping his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. Tooth ran around giggling.

Jack simply glared at her.

They ended up getting each other wet, digging deeper into trouble. Jack found himself sitting in front of Pitch again, this time with Tooth beside him, which felt awkward since he was normally alone.

The man just sat their, drumming his fingers on the table, his yellow cat like eyes locked on them.

Jack leaned back, ignoring the stern eyes of him, but Tooth seemed to tense under his gaze, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Maybe that was how straight A students react if they get themselves into trouble.

She visibly relaxed when he tore his gaze away from her and checked their records. Pitch must have recognized her somehow. She started a mental state of panic, what if Pitch knew who she was? She should never have fooled around like that!

The man cleared his throat, "Jackson you are here again, which is not a surprise but as for you?" He turned to Tooth again for an explanation.

"We just got carried away with clean up duty that's all." she chirped, praying she wouldn't have to go through detention again. The last time she was lucky North was in charge, they were both off the hook easily, but now that Pitch was in charge who knows how many hours he'll allot for detention.

"Toothiana" she jumped when she heard Pitch say his name.

"Yes?"

"Toothiana," he repeated. "What a strange name."

"For my family it's a pretty common name actually." She blurted nervously. _He was on to her._

"Very well," he turned to Jack and Tooth mentally sighed of relief. "What about you Jack, what kind of trouble have you caused?"

"We were just having fun," Jack responded nonchalantly. "Not like you know anything about it."

Pitch sneered, "I suppose covering the lab with mud is fun?"

"Yep, sure is" the hellion replied.

Pitch leaned closer, his expression grave. "I said this before and I'll say it again, if you keep this up you will be expelled."

"It was my fault, I sprayed him with water first." Tooth interrupted.

He drew back, seemingly tired for further lectures, "Girl, if you do something like that again you'll be sentenced to detention."

She nodded thankfully.

"But Jackson, you attend 2 hours of detention later."

Jack sighed, "yeah yeah."

"But we were just having-" Tooth tried to protest but Jack got off his seat, pulling her out the door.

"Jack, why didn't you…?"

"No, Pitch hates my guts, he always gives me detention no matter what happens." Jack explained casually, stuffing his hands in the pouch of his hoodie.

"But…" she shook her head deciding to skip h\the protest. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble this time."

"Nah, it's okay, I always get in trouble anyway," he laughed, leaving an awkward silence between them afterwards.

"What's your phone number?" she blurted again eagerly, even if she hardly knew how to use her phone yet.

The hellion shot him a look of surprise "Uh, okay." He fumbled for his phone inside his bag.

They entered each other's numbers in their phone, which still felt awkward for Jack since he didn't use his phone for anything but call his sister. Tooth had a little small problem with adding new contacts in her phone, though she worked it out.

After getting each other's phone numbers, they parted ways. Jack headed to the elementary department to bring his sister home before he came back for detention. He didn't think of escaping again. The last time he tried Pitch Black didn't let him out of the school until he attended 4 hours of detention.

He drove his sister home and drove back to the school feeling worn out and exhausted after a whole day of school.

It was late, the hallways were almost empty. Jack headed to the designated room where detention was usually held. As always there was nobody but him, which is just the way he wanted, sometimes there were a group of bullies in detention who always make a heck lot of noise, throwing paper balls at each other. He sat by the window and waited for Pitch or anyone to arrive who runs detention. Pitch hardly leaves him alone in the room for a whole two hours, seems like it was happening. He slumped on the desk, shutting his eyes for a moment.

North came in minutes later and saw Jack sleeping soundly on his desk; he didn't as much as stir as his footsteps grew louder when he drew closer to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake.

The boy jolts, staring at him with wide eyes filled with shock. "Oh, North…"

"What are you doing here? It's late" North asked.

"Ah…Pitch sent me here."

"And you are dismissed, you're tired, go home." He said with a warm smile.

_This is what he liked about North._

"Walk with me; I am just about to head home myself."

Jack stood immediately without hesitation and followed North out the door.

They walked in silence, Jack feeling as awkward as he always did whenever he was around people which is why he preferred to be alone most of the time.

"Jack," North suddenly said, breaking him away from his thoughts. "If you have any problems, just feel free to tell me alright?"

_Well that's the first time someone told him that, what's next, Pitch would come warming up to him?_ He nodded with a shy smile.

Jack unlocks the door to his car and climbs in, starting the engine. He notices North still standing there, smiling at him. "Er…you have a ride home?"

"Yes, it's still far away," he answered.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No it's alright."

"Okay…" Jack closed the door and rolls up the windows.

"Have a safe trip," North waved at him as the boy drove off.

Jack was confused, he has always been invisible to the entire student body, and he liked it that way, but why were certain people showering him with attention all of a sudden? And these certain people happen to enter his life at the same time?

He shook his head and focused his attention to the road.

Back at the parking lot, North skimmed the grounds for any signs of wandering students. He fished out a snow globe from his coat and smashed it against the ground. A portal opens and once North climbed in it closed immediately, leaving no sign of his sudden travel.

* * *

**Well, I'm back from my hiatus :D I'm so sorry it took so long *hears crickets* well looks like I lost all my reviewers XD **

**Anyway I hope you guys don't mind if I add a little Rainbow Snowcone here, originally it wasn't a part of the plot but it just adds to the drama. So enjoy reading I own absolutely nothing, leave a review.**

**Time to reply to your wonderful reviews**

**Harmonious Wolf- oh there definitely will be a lot of Guardian and Jack interaction, which adds to the drama when Jack turns into a spirit! Mwahahah lol**

**Book girl fan- The kid being bullied, sad to say, was just a random kid you should forget all about, it fact I forgot all about him. But darn it why didn't I think of Jamie? *sigh* sad to say again Jamie and Sophie aren't in this story, even if their so totally adorable.**

**Imbored- Ohhhh I'm bored too lol Thanks for saying I have great ideas, they just keep coming themselves that I start to load up with a long list of in progress crap, which is a bad thing Q_Q but don't worry, ideas are everywhere I'm sure you'll think of one ;)**

**Sheeijan- as I've said through PM, so HI! Lol**

**Malica15- Yep, North's instincts are so accurate, he even got me saying "I feel it in my belly" sometimes XD I know it's hard to live with that burning feeling in your heart, I just try to cool it down with cold water which unfortunately does not work at all. Yes! A fellow profile stalker! I'm not alone! Lol and your lucky, this story is officially off hiatus! *fist pumps* I made someone's dream come true too!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight streaked down on his face. Jack moaned from the sudden awakening and lifted his arm over his face to block it away. The muffled sound of chirping birds tickled his ears, the significance of a wonderful day ahead of him.

His sister's voice echoed the paneled stairway, her enthusiastic call for him was always enough to make him smile. Then he was reminded he had a school today and he just broke his alarm clock a few days ago so it didn't ring. Jack's mood dropped as he lazily pulled himself out of bed.

He recalled what happened the other day, smiling at his new fond memory. He _did_ get in trouble, not like it's unusual for him, but the moment he was messing around with Tooth, it really made him grin, like an idiot even, then there was a moment he was just staring at Tooth, watching her run around splashing water at him, that image has been stuck in his mind all night long. He kept seeing Tooth everywhere.

He frowned and knitted his brows together, again here came that strange and awkward feeling that made him sweat every time. He wasn't even sure where he stands. Was he Tooth's friend? Acquaintance? Or just somebody who's in all her classes coincidentally?

He sighed and set the thought aside, that wasn't important anyway.

He took a shower, got dressed in his usual hoodie, fed his rabbit and sprinted downstairs to take his sister to school.

Pippa sat on top on the counter, still dressed in her night cloths, her legs swinging back and forth in mid-air. "Jack!" she squeaked her greeting happily. "Don't forget your breakfast again."

"Nah, I'm not really hungry," Jack made his way to the kitchen and prepared a glass of milk. His phone happened to ring, which was quite unusual since he hardly used his phone. He reached in the pocket of his hoodie and fished out his phone. Looks like Tooth sent him a message. It read **'Hi, what are you doing?'**

It brought a smile to his lips.

It was also odd for Pippa too, Jack hardly ever used his phone, heck Jack never smiled like that when he used his phone. She scooted closer to him and peered over his shoulder. "Who's that?"

"Hey…" Jack spun around, so the phone wasn't facing her. "Mind your own business Pips."

"No fair!" she jumped off the counter, trying to see who it was. "I tell you everything!" she grabbed his arm, trying to pry the phone away from him.

"Hey!" Jack twisted away, laughing.

The girl pouted and crossed her arms. "No fair"

Looking at her, Jack finally relented. "Okay, it's Toothiana, she's my friend." _I think so…_

Pippa's expression brightened, "Really? What's she like? Where did you meet her? Wait! How did you meet her? Oh! Are you guys friends or you're just on your way to the next level?'

"Woah there little lady," Jack stopped her. "Let's not take this too far; what's this about on my way to the next level?"

"Well, I watched a lot of movies where couples start with friends and…" She started her incoherent babbling.

Jack stopped her again. "Okay where ever you watch those, it's not true, me and Tooth are just friends."

She rolled her eyes, "That's what they all say! Then they suddenly admit their feelings."

"Well we're just friends…" Jack said firmly, although a part of him wonders if they could be more than friends.

"Hmp! suit yourself, but if that happens, I'll be here with my I TOLD YOU SO!" She switched the topic again. "So, you didn't answer my questions yet! How long have you known each other?"

"She transferred here a year ago and she's in all my classes, we just started hanging out yesterday."

"All your classes? Isn't it a coincidence Jack? It's destiny! You two were meant to be together." She said with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, I don't believe that stuff okay?" Jack covered his face with his hood to hide the blush making it's way across his cheeks._ It might me true_

"What's she like?" she continued her questions, ignoring how Jack turned away embarrassed.

He felt his cheeks turning hot red. He didn't know why but Tooth was beyond description, so are his feelings for her. "She's nice" he said, trying his best to make his voice sound casual. "She helps me a lot and she's a good friend."

This time, it wasn't him who had a mischievous smirk, it was his sister. "Well, what are you waiting for? Say something to her!"

Jack gave him a questioning look, _since when did she know a lot about romance? _"Pips, lay off the movies for a while okay?"

She crossed her arms again, "Okay, I'll just go to my room and change and if you finally want to admit it, I'll be here with my I told you so." She spun around and marched up the stairs. "Have fuuuun"

Jack raised his brows, now he was amused. He went back to Tooth's message to reply to her. "**Nothing interesting, just feeling lazy for school"**

Then as fast as how Tooth talks, another message was sent to him. "**Do I need to spray you with water again to wake you up?"**

Jack chuckled, **"Do you think I'm afraid of water? I'm no cat Tooth."**

He noticed how his mood changed upon receiving Tooth's message; it made him eager to go to school to see her.

"**Well I have to go, meet you in school with a bucket full of water." **She replied.

"**Do I need to bring an umbrella?" **he typed, silently laughing to himself. It wasn't the jests that made him happy, it was Tooth, and she really changed his life.

Little did Jack know, Pippa was observing him, hiding behind the stair railing. She was happy Jack finally found someone that made him happy, she just wished they would take it to the next level, and maybe she was hoping to meet Tooth too.

Jack waited for his sister to change, at the same time he was practically flirting with Tooth and he didn't even notice.

"Jack, are you done yet?" Pippa asked, tugging on his shirt.

"Yeah I'm done." He typed down his reply to Tooth, **"Got to drive my sister, see you there." **He turned his phone off and kept it in his pouch. He looked down at the girl, "Stop looking at me like that…"

Still, Pippa had the look of I told you so smeared on her face.

The most unexpected question came out of her mouth when they arrive at the school grounds. "Can I meet her?"

And Jack's first answer was _yes, of course you can. _It would be great if Toothiana met his little sister, but he was worried that Pippa might accidentally reveal something about 'taking it to the next level'

"Um…sure, maybe next time, right now you have to get to class." He practically shoved her to the elementary department.

She stuck her tongue out, "You like her!"

Jack sighed, that was close. Never before had his sister been this threatening. He leaned on his locker and let himself sag. He wanted her to meet Tooth, but she was a kid, she might accidentally blabber something out half mindedly. Toothiana was kind of her friend now; he didn't want to ruin that connection.

"Hey Jack!" speaking of the devil. The sound of Tooth's voice calling his name scared the daylight out of him, he jumped slightly and pinned his back against the locker. "Oh Tooth hey I-ah-I was just thinking about you." _What a stupid approach, stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _He scolded himself silently. "I mean…I…uh…." Hee tried to reckon what he just said with another subject but obviously that wasn't working.

Tooth was staring wide eyed at him, probably shocked, confused, freaked out whatsoever, probably everything combined.

He leaned on his locker. "You get the point…."

If Tooth wasn't so amused by Jack's antic she would probably be flushed in a shade of red deeper than of a rose. _Jack just said he was thinking of me…_

She cleared her throat, "Anyway you want to walk to class?"

"Sure, I just need to get some stuff…." Jack's palms felt cold, not the usual cold that always made him comfortable, this cold caused his hands to tremble.

He raised a shaking hand and opened his locker. Suddenly stacks of paper began falling out. Jack shoved them all back in the locker, one arm blocking the opening so nothing will tumble out again while the other was grabbing the text books he needed.

Tooth scrambled over to help keep all the stuff inside. "Wow Jack have you ever thought of cleaning your locker?"

"Never occurred to me…."

"Maybe I can help you later in free period?" She offered.

"Nah you don't have too."

"No it's okay, I'm bored every free period anyway, might as well pass the time helping you." She chirped with a bright smile.

"Uh…okay…"

* * *

"Jack, there sure are a lot of stuff in here?" Tooth remarked, staring into Jack's locker.

"Yeah, I know," Jack mumbled, dumping all the paper balls into the trash can set beside them.

"Er…when was the last time you did clean this?" Tooth asked

Jack just shrugged with a slight chuckle, "I don't know, 8th grade I think, I always feel a little too lazy to clean it every time class is over."

"Hm…" she pulled out a box, resulting all the things to fall out. "Oh my gosh Jack I'm…"

"No, it's okay, that happens occasionally." Jack bent down to pick u p the fallen items, Toothiana began helping too.

In no time they have everything sorted out. Jack's locker finally looked neat and clean.

Jack whistled, "Woah, it's been a while since I seen it like this. Thanks a lot Tooth, I owe you one."

"Oh no, no you don't owe me, I just wanted to help." She replied nervously, shuffling her feet.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to get home..." Jack shoved his hands inside his pocket, "my sister is probably waiting outside now."

"I was thinking we could hang out?" Tooth suddenly brought up. "I mean we could go to the park and relax a bit…since there's not much homework to do today…."

Jack just stared at her, his bright blue eyes were unreadable. Tooth tensed under his gaze, _she might have embarrassed herself again._

"Uh…sure…" Jack points at the door, "But what about my sister."

"Maybe you could drive her back home first" Tooth offered a suggestion. "Oh, she can come with us! I would love to meet her!"

"Yeah, she's been talking about meeting you too." Jack was suddenly reminded about Pippa's 'taking it to the next level' phrase. _Oh you better not say that now Pips…_

"What's wrong Jack?"

He suddenly realized he was staring blankly at air, talking to himself. "Oh, I was just thinking about my sister, she could be a little obnoxious sometimes…"

"What's her name?" she asked eagerly.

"Pippa, she's eleven"

"Oh how cute, I would really love to meet her!"

Jack bit the inside of his cheek nervously hoping his sister wouldn't embarrass him too much.

They boarded the car, Pippa stuck in the back seat. At first she kept whining that she didn't want to be alone in the back seat but then Tooth moved to sit beside her.

Now they were chattering endlessly while Jack drove nervously, worried Pippa might accidentally say something out loud.

Finally after what seemed like eternity, they arrived in the part.

The three of them sat on the bench under the shade of a tree, Pippa licking a cone of ice cream happily.

"So, what do you do in your free time?" Tooth was the one who broke the awkward silence between them.

"He lays in bed all day" Pippa answered for him. "That's why you two need to hang more."

Jack glared at her and ruffled her hair playfully. "I don't lay in bed all day…"

Tooth giggled.

Jack sighed, immediately switching to another subject, "Er…where are you from? I mean since you're a transfer student…"

"I am from Thailand actually," she smiled at him. "But I moved here a year ago cause my dad was uh…offered a job…How bout you?" she switched the topic, if she couldn't keep up the lies any longer.

"Oh…nothing interesting, I grew up in Burgess and…oh our parents hardly even talk to us." He said nonchalantly. Pippa stopped licking her ice cream and bowed her head.

"What?" Tooth snapped. "Why?"

"They say their busy," Pippa answered.

"Well, whenever we fall asleep they arrive home, and when we wake up they already left, so yeah, there's not much interaction." Jack explained. "But anyway, no need to get upset about that, let's lighten the mood a little bit."

As much as Tooth wanted to comfort him, Jack didn't seem affected by it at all, it's impressive, how he is able to hide his feelings behind that smile, who knew if he's even feeling anything at all.

Dark grey clouds cast above them as lightning rattled the sky.

"We have to get going," Jack said. They all stood up and left the park.

Jack jogged back to his car and hurriedly pulled the door open for Tooth and Pippa to get in.

A streak of lighting shot across. Little droplets of water fell and in a matter of second the rain poured hard. The droplets sounded more like sheets of ice clattering against the metal surface of the car.

Jack was the least fortunate. He climbed in the driver's seat and turned on the air conditioner, his hoodie was now soaking wet with rain.

"Jack, shouldn't you change, you might get sick." Tooth said worriedly.

"No it's okay," Jack shook off her worry, he hardly gets sick anyway. "So where do you live, I'll drive you" he said in a monotone, trying not to sound like a creepy stalker. He could see Pippa grinning at him from the back seat.

Tooth swallowed hard, her eyes shifted around, "Uh...no you really don't have to, i can just walk."

"When the weather's like this? I don't think so" the cold air swept across his face, a chill suddenly ran down his spine. _Strange, he never felt cold._

"No, no" Tooth giggled nervously and toyed with her fingers. "I really love to walk, in fact i always walk."

Jack raised his brow, "In the rain?"

"Sometimes..."

"Eh Toothie" Pippa interrupted. "Your already in the car, just let Jackie drive you, or even better why don't you come over to our house and have dinner, you and Jack can do a lot of things!"

A light blush creeped across her cheek, "No thanks, not that i don't want to it's just that i have um...I've got a lot of things to do like chores and other stuff like that."

_Pippa this is not the time for your match making. _Jack angled his glace on the front mirror so Pippa could see. She just sat straight and gave him an innocent grin. he sighed, "Come on Tooth I'll drive you" he insisted.

_Oh crap, make something up Tooth!_

She was suddenly leading Jack in random directions, making him stop in front of some stranger's house.

She hopped out of the car happily and stood by the door way, pretending to wave Jack a goodbye.

When his car was out of sight, she gave a sigh of relief and reached into her back, fishing out one of North's snow globes.

* * *

**Yeah, Tooth doesn't exactly live anywhere XD **

**For those who are already out of school. THAT IS UNFAIR DX sorry, I'm still stuck in school, it's really distracting me *sigh***

**Time for the replies to your wonderful reviews!**

**Sheeijan: Yeah, I guess Jack is taking the loner thing to the extreme, its actually really part of the plot :D I think so…haha I don't even know what I'm doing XD **

**Lady Minuialwen: Poor Bunny indeed, I'd go nuts if I was where he is :E**

**Harmonious Wolf: Yes! Somebody enjoys Rainbow Snowcone!  
**

**Tapdancing tuna: you know that's a great idea, I might as well figure something out and use that. P.S that is an adorable name**

**Book girl fan: Well, now I'm trying to fit Jamie to this story too (somehow) lol DAWWW thanks for being so loyal :D**

**Malica15: There's gonna be more from North and Jack and more awkwardness, awkward silence and awkward everything! EMBRACE THE AWKWARDNESS! Lol **

**Peaceful Dragon Rose: really? It's a good chapter? :D thanks! I actually thought it was a little rushed *shifty eyes***

**Keep those reviews coming, they serve as stories whenever I'm bored XD **


	5. Chapter 5

Jack groaned as he was suddenly aware of the steaming sun ray streaked across his face. Sluggishly he cracked an eye open, his vision was strangely clouded, the first thing he could make out was the sleeping form on his rabbit, then everything was just a colorful blur. He always felt lazy before school but now he just felt so…he couldn't really describe it properly. He cocked his head a little and felt sharp stinging pain on the crook of his neck, his throat felt dry too, like he's ran a marathon without water.

"Ngh…" he mumbled and shut his eyes, kicking away the comforters. Everything was so hot.

He grabbed the nightshade to support him and forced himself upright, blinking rapidly in attempt to sharpen his vision. His head felt so heavy he could literally hear his heart pounding. He placed a hand on his forehead, as predicted he was burning up.

He staggered to the other side of the room, grabbing a bottle of water placed beside the rabbit cage and guzzled it.

_Oh crap now what _he couldn't recall the last time he was sick. He never got sick easily, even if he stayed out in the snow all day or get soaked by the rain.

he shot a glance at the clock. One hour till school, there was no way he was going to get better by then. He couldn't go to class and fall asleep; he might just end up in detention. _It was best to stay home,_ _but what about Pippa?_ If she hurried, she would be able to catch the bus.

Jack shook off the dizziness and struggled out the door _wow he was losing a lot of energy. _The stairway suddenly became a flurry panel of light. "I wonder if I'll start hallucinating later," he muttered, clearing his dry throat.

He finally made it down stairs and found his sister happily trotting around the kitchen holding stacks of plates. _Good thing she wasn't sick_. She didn't get wet, not even with a single raindrop. Jack made sure of it last night.

"Hey Pips" he called blearily, rubbing his eyes with hiss knuckles.

"Good morning Jack!" Pippa chirped happily, she didn't even notice Jack was sick since that's what he looks like every morning.

"Listen little lady, I you should take the bus today, I'm sick and I won't be going today." Jack strode over to the fridge and brought out a bottle of cool milk.

"What? What do you mean sick?" Pippa set down all the plates on the table and jumped on the counter. "Should I call the ambulance? Or a doctor? Or a nurse!?"

"Relax," Jack chuckled. "It's just a little fever, don't you remember the time you had it? I was stuck with you all day?"

"But now I'm gonna be stuck with you all day." She said happily and clapped her hands.

"No way little lady you're going to school, I can take care of myself." Jack gulped down a glass of cold milk.

"But I wanna play doctor," she crossed her arms and pouted.

"No can do, you need to catch the bus, now hurry up and eat." He nudged her towards the dinning table while Pippa whined and insisted on being a doctor.

His phone rang after he finally got Pippa to agree on going to school and letting him take care of himself.

He leaned on the wall, starting to feel nausea, the world suddenly began spinning all around him and his head throbbed harder. He rubbed his eyes again and reached in his pocket and brought out his phone. It was Tooth again. _**"Good morning sleepy head" **_

"Is that Tooth again?" Pippa piped up "Oh, maybe she can come over and take care of you! Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Just eat your cereal" Jack ordered and text back Tooth. "_**Sorry I won't be coming today, I'm sick and you were right, I shouldn't have soaked myself in the rain."**_

He set his phone down and noticed his hoodie was already drenched with sweat. He used his sleeve to wipe away the sweat from his forehead. _It was starting to get hot in here. _The phone rang again. _**"What? You sick!? Sick with what? Are you feeling alright?"**_

Just like how Pippa reacted. Jack rolled his eyes, girls worry too much. _**"Relax, it's just fever, I'll be fine by tomorrow." **_He replied.

"_**A fever and you're gonna be at home by yourself?"**_

"_**Don't worry, I've always been by myself."**_ Jack stopped briefly to find Pippa looming over his shoulder again. He glared "Are you done?"

Wordlessly, the girl went back to eating her cereal.

"_**Give me your address, I'm coming over." **_

Tooth's answer surprised the heck out of Jack; he nearly fell over the counter and brought the phone closer to read it better. _**"No, that's the reason why I sent Pippa to school; I don't want you skipping too."**_

Jack shook his head to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"What? What's wrong?" Pippa asked.

"Nothing….it's just." He checked his phone again. _**"Don't worry, I don't mind skipping, give me your address and I'll come over."**_

"_**Don't worry; I'll be fine by myself"**_

"_**No you are not, something might happen and nobody's gonna be there, I can track you down…"**_

That sounded creepy, but Jack didn't believe Tooth would find out where he was. _**"Yeah, you go ahead and do that"**_

"_**Oh you just watch me, I'll be there later."**_

"Since when was Tooth a stalker?" he ignored the message and brushed off his worry. He enjoys Tooth's company most of the time, but now he just wanted to be left alone.

Once again, Pippa stood on the counter top to double her height. She peeked over Jack's shoulder and read his previous messages. "Oh my gosh Tooth is coming over!"

"Pippa…" Jack said warningly and pulled her off the counter to prevent her from getting hurt. "You know I have the power to ground you…"

"But Tooth wants to come over, you should let her!"

"I don't want anyone to skip school today" Jack handed Pippa her back pack and everything she needed for school. "Now go, the bus will pass by any minute now."

"Get well by Sunday, don't forget about taking me skating!" Pippa reminded before she closed the door behind her.

Jack smirked, _Pippa sure is excited about ice skating in the lake, how does she sleep at night? _

He turned and marched back to his room to have a little nap then (hopefully) he'll feel better by the afternoon. He was halfway through the stairs when a knock resounded the wooden door

His eye brows quirked, _who would come visit at a time like this? No…_it simply can't be Tooth, maybe Pippa forgot to bring something.

He plodded down the stairs with heavy steps and warily opened the door.

Tooth was standing on his door way, her arms crossed with a smug look on her face. "Who said I couldn't find you?"

Jack was flabbergasted as Tooth let herself in and brushed passed him. "H-how? What did you….?"

"I went through North's records" she grinned innocently. "Speaking of which, he's coming over later too."

"What? North coming over?" Jack still couldn't process what's really going on. "Tooth I'm fine by myself, you didn't have to come."

"Like I said before, you can't be alone when you're sick, something might happen and no one will know about it." She explained hastily, "and I'm worried" a light blush made it's way across her face.

Jack couldn't help but smile a little. "Okay, but is it fine with you to skip a day?"

"Technically I'm not skipping," she giggled "my excuse is I need to take care of a friend, now do you have a thermometer around here, I need to take you temperature."

"I uh…I'll be better in no time, I just need a nap…."

She spun around slowly, a stern glare on her face. "Are you crazy? Fever doesn't go away with a simple nap, we need to test your temperature."

"Honestly I can't remember the last time I was sick, my sister had a fever once but it broke when she slept the whole day."

Tooth's motherly side showed, "Well that might just be a mild fever, judging from how flushed you are, you must be having high fever. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Sorry, I just helped my sister prepare her stuff for her to take the bus," Jack tensed slightly, Tooth was possibly the nicest person he's ever known, always smiling and laughing, he never seen her frown, not even once and now she was glaring at him, it's starting to creep him out.

He stiffened when he felt Tooth's hands on his forehead. Now he wasn't sure if he was flushed from the fever or blushing.

"Oh my gosh Jack, you are really burning up, you need to go to bed!" she grabbed his hand and began to drag him around in circles. "Uh Jack, where's you're room?"

"Up stairs…"

"Then come on!" she dragged him upstairs while poor Jack is left struggling to keep up with Toothiana's brisk pace, she might be small, only reaching to his chin but she was as fast as a humming bird and it was hard for him to keep up without stumbling, his world was still spinning all around him.

They finally arrive in his room; Tooth couldn't help but giggle softly when she saw Bunny sleeping inside his cage. "So that's you rabbit?"

"Yeah, found it outside our door one night with a note that said 'Bunnymund' probably his name, wherever it came from," Jack drawled.

"Well it's so cute" _wait till he sees it can talk, whenever that may be._

"It's not so cute when it tries to bite your finger off." He replied petulantly.

Tooth snorted, "It bites you?"

"Yeah, apparently he thinks it's fun, I swear that thing really hates me."

Tooth giggled again, "alright enough with that, first you have to tell me what happened last night? Did you change immediately when you got home?"

Jack remembered dropping off Tooth, then when he got home and parked his car he went straight to his room but he forgot to change, he finished up his homework first.

"I didn't change immediately but…"

"Jack!" Tooth scolded "How often do you come home soaked in the rain?"

"Sometimes…" he shuffled his leg. "I don't normally get sick even if I get home soaked or I stay out in the snow for too long."

"Well clearly you're having high fever," she reached and felt his forehead again but recoiled when she realized that she was sort of freaking him out with her sudden attitude. "Do you have a thermometer?"

"Yeah, let me go look for it." Jack opened his cabinets and began rummaging through old stuff he thought he wouldn't even need. Luckily he found a thermometer.

He tested his own temperature, "39 degrees…." He blinked several times to see if his vision was deceiving him.

"39!" Tooth snapped, "That is bad, that is really really bad! Go to bed while I go get some cold water and medicine."

"Tooth" he grabbed her back and felt a blush crawling across his cheeks. "Hey, no need to panic, I'll do it myself."

"No, you are going to bed and I'm doing all the work today, that's why I came here."

Now Jack wasn't even sure if he was falling in love or he was just delirious He nodded and smiled at her, "thanks Tooth"

* * *

**Wow I'm sure not getting into the mood in writing this anymore, since school is almost over for me and I'm just not feeling the high school spirit. But no worries, this will not take until September to be continued -_-' as long as I'm not too lazy XD BUT again, don't worry, I'll keep regular updates even though I'm lazy.**

**Hi! To those loyal readers :D**

**Lady Minuialwen: aw thanks LD**

**Harmonious Wolf: I know right XD is it just me or are all the Rotg children adorable? Lol**

**Book girl fan: *Throws confetti* Hooray for our anxiety! Seriously does anxiety eat you up? It eats me up all the time, until I go 'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER' and break something lol**

**DarkAngelRaven: *gasp* 27? And I thought 17 was a long time for me :O no worries, maybe you can readjust all the school clocks?**

**Malica15: classic little sister talk XD I don't know if you have a little sister but they are so totally annoying, especially when their around you date….**

**Akizaki14:Oh, at this time, Jack's hair is still brown :D**

**Sheeijan: Haha, well maybe is he's depressed? Nah I dunno XD maybe all he cares about is his sister? or something like that? lol imagine Pippa walking in on Jack in the middle of coitus XD **


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack, go back to bed…"Tooth ordered for the fourth time, her voice had the exasperation of a scolding parent. She knew Jack long enough to know he didn't like being cooped up in one place for too long, but he was burning up yet he was acting like he was alright.

"Why don't you just get back to class, I can take care of myself." He persisted, he's been telling her that over and over again.

"No," Tooth argued. She also knew Jack wasn't very comfortable with someone else taking care of him, but surely he needs someone to watch him. Tooth couldn't remember the last time she was on her own when she was sick, her parents were always there for her whenever she had a fever but that was a long time ago, her parents were long dead. The thought made her want to cry. She shook off the sadness and wore a fake grin,

Dragging him back in his room. There was always this strange buzz of electricity running up her arm whenever she makes contact with him. Tooth had years and years of experience, she can speak all the languages in the world, but she has never ever felt his way for someone before. She just hopes Jack feels the same, or else she'll be standing there looking like a desperate idiot.

Once Jack was sitting on his bed, she stopped at the door way. "Hey Jack, I'm just gonna head out to get some medicine, it'll be real quick, I don't wanna see you out of bed when I get back." She said sternly.

"Wow I'm so scared," Jack stated sarcastically and rolled his eyes, a playful grin playing on his lips.

Tooth turned around and crossed her arms, glaring at him again, but she couldn't help but smile, seeing Jack's playful expression. "I'll be back real quick, so don't you even think about it." She turned and shot him one last look and left.

"Yeah," Jack snorted, _what can Tooth possibly do? _

He heard the front door close, instantly he pulled himself out of bed, forgetting all about Tooth's threats. He peered outside his window and watched her walk briskly down the streets. Looks can be deceiving; she surely was fast on her feet, almost like she has wings.

_Why is she doing this? _Tooth is a straight A student with a perfect attendance, now here she is skipping class to stay with him just because he got sick. Does he and Tooth have some kind of connection now? Surely they are friends, from their months of mutual relationships but does she really care about him the way he cares about her? He didn't know, all he does know is, complicated emotions start whenever he was around her.

It took a whole 5 minutes for him to snap out of his daze. He looked down at his pet.

It's brows were knitted together and he could have sworn it was crossing it's arms. If he was given the chance to prove it, he'd say that rabbit has a human mind.

Then he realized he hasn't fed it yet. _Better do it now before it bites me again, but the carrots were in the fridge down stairs. It's not like Tooth had bionic eyes anyway._

He looked out the window again; making sure Tooth wasn't back yet. The last thing he wanted to do was get her angry.

The coast was clear. Jack leaned on the walls for support, his vision was getting cloudier and his head was starting to pound, now he sees why Tooth was forcing him to bed. It kinda felt nice to be taken care of, he was always on his own he had forgotten how good it felt.

He made it down the stairs, a little wobbly and went to the fridge, getting a few slices of carrots. He got ready to head back upstairs but the door bell suddenly rang. Jack froze, _that couldn't be Tooth, she told him to stay in bed, why would she ring the door bell? _

There was a moment of pure silence, Jack remained where he was, unsure if he should go answer it or pretend he was upstairs in bed. The door bell rang again, then there was a knock.

_No, it couldn't be Tooth_ the door wasn't locked. Maybe it was North, she said he was coming, which he isn't really sure why. Does the new principal of Trinity visit everyone when their sick?

Warily, Jack reached for the doorknob, he opened the door slowly and poked his head out. At first he saw nothing, but then he spotted a retreating figure slowly on the far side of the garden. He recognized the small figure to be his history teacher, Sanderson or as he preferred to call 'Sandy'

"Hey Sandy!" he called. The little man turned around when he heard the familiar voice calling him. He turned around with a bright smile and waved at the boy.

Jack waved back and motioned Sandy over.

The mute man scuffled back to the front door, asking why Jack isn't in bed using sign languages. Jack knew what the gesture meant. He wasn't an expert in sign language, he just started learning. If he wasn't with Tooth he was spending all his free time learning silent gestures with Sandy.

"I came down to open the door," Jack lied.

Sandy looked inside the house, questioning why he was alone when he is in fact sick.

"Oh, Tooth just went out to get some medicine, she says she'll be back." The brunette explained.

Sandy asked if he could come in.

"Sure of course you can," Jack moved aside to let the little man through. "Wait, how did you find my home?"

Sandy made a gesture, which meant _**files**_.

Of course, all the teachers have student's information files, not just North.

"So…" Jack began after a moment of silence. "Don't you have to work today?"

Sandy shook his head and said he requested a day off to come here.

It made Jack wonder why Sandy would skip work, or why Tooth would skip school just because he was sick. The previous year he was practically invisible, no one would even know if he got run over by a bus or he fell of a cliff. Why was he suddenly being showered with attention?

Jack snapped out of his thoughts again when he felt Sandy pat him in the shoulder. He was suddenly aware he was staring blankly at the air.

Sandy asked if he was okay and Jack just nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine"

Then the little man pointed upstairs, telling him to go to bed.

"Why does everyone tell me that?" Jack protested like a child. "I'm fine, I just feel a little heavy headed."

Sandy just wagged a finger and told him he needed to rest.

The door suddenly flew open. "Hey I'm back" Tooth said "Oh hey Mr. Sanderson" Jack may have missed it but Tooth winked at Sandy and Sandy winked back.

Tooth directed her attention to Jack, "I told you to stay in bed…."

"I came down to answer the door." Jack reasoned.

"Oh yeah, why are you holding carrots."

"Fine, I came down to feed he rabbit, and then the door bell rang, what's the difference?"

Tooth glowered and dragged him back upstairs again.

"So you will take this later afternoon and maybe you will feel better by tomorrow."

Jack nodded and gave Bunny some carrots, strangely, the rabbit didn't eat, all he did was stare at the others.

_Weird _Jack thought.

The doorbell rang again and Jack immediately headed out the door bedore Tooth had the chance to protest.

He couldn't say it was unexpected, Tooth did say North was coming; he just didn't believe it until he found him standing on his doorway.

"Jack my boy, are you feeling aright?"

"Uh…kind of…." Jack didn't know what to say as he wonders who would be the next to appear on his porch, Pitch? It almost made him burst into fit laughter. Maybe next time that bully Gren would come visit, or maybe the other students he pranked previously.

He snorted.

"Iz something wrong?" asked the Russian.

"Oh, nothing, just some happy thoughts,"

"May I come in?"

"Uh…sure….but don't you have work?" he stepped aside to let the big man in.

"Nonsense, you are sick why would I go to work?"

That just surprised Jack and confused him even further. _His _own parents would never stay home from work if he was sick, but North, he just met him a year ago. Disregarding all his daily visits to his office and the times he got in trouble North was practically a stranger and he was willing to skip work because he cares about his well being? It was strange, very strange.

"Jack, get back in bed!" Tooth's voice rang clearly even if it was muffled by the long hallway up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he didn't get visitors very often but he didn't forget his manners. He turned to North. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you Jack." He looked around the house. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh…Their out, actually their always out most of the time," Jack said it nonchalantly, like he wasn't affected at all. "I sent my sister to school…so I'm pretty much alone, well…Tooth and Sandy are here…."

"Oh, well we all came here to make you feel better." North said with a jolly grin. "Now get to bed, I can tell you are tired."

"Actually I'm not, I think I'm feeling better already." It was just some dumb excuse to make them want to leave. He wasn't really comfortable with all the attention.

"I don't think so; you look a bit more flushed than usual." North stroked his beard while examining him. It was obvious that Jack was burning up; his usual pale complexion grew red. "Get some rest, you need it."

Jack slouched in defeat and climbed up the stairs, North following close behind.

* * *

It felt so awkward to have a lot of people cramped inside his room, technically his room was the only place he could get his privacy but hat was not the only thing that was awkward. The fact that the others were acting so strange around each other was the most awkward; even Bunny was staring at them all.

He just sat on the edge of his bed, unlacing his shoes, pretending that he did not suspect anything.

North cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Um Jack, I took a course in veterinary before, do you mind if I see your rabbit."

_Now that question was awkward too. _Jack tried to convince himself that North was probably just going to check the rabbit's health or something like that, but he couldn't help but be suspicious on what was really going on. "Sure…of course…" he sputtered. He saw Sandy and Tooth shot a each other a glance.

* * *

"I don't get what MIM sees in that kid." Bunny wonders aloud. It's true that all Bunny sees is Jack sulking in bed and nothing else, but he did see Jack tell his little sister a bedtime story once when a storm was ranging outside.

"I don't know about you, but I've seen a lot from this boy." North stroked his beard thoughtfully as he made his way down the stairs. "Jack really loves children; his little sister means everything to him. Now I wonder what Man in moon plans to do with him."

Bunny gives an exaggerated sigh, "That's because my position stinks mate." All he gets to do is eat and sleep, which admittedly isn't that bad at all but Jack hardly ever lets him out of his cage to stretch his legs. Bunny missed his ever-green home; technically he should be back in his Warren painting eggs. Easter was coming and he doesn't know if his egglettes are doing a good job with preparing themselves for the upcoming egg hunts. "Dear MIM when is he ever gonna change us back to normal?"

"Technically, this is NORMAL but let's forget about that, I have something important to discuss with you." North glanced back, making sure no one could hear them from this point. "Pitch is getting suspicious."

"What?" Bunny snorted, the doubt visible in his expression. "I don't think so mate, it's been centuries since we last fought, you changed a lot."

"I know, but if you were Pitch, wouldn't you suspect anything if you are alone in an office with me for 7 hours?" North asked.

Bunny's ears dropped in realization, but he was still able to make a snarky comeback. "Ya know North, I really thing you should drop the accent."

"Iz very funny" North said gravely, "But now iz not time to joke."

Bunny nodded, "Do you know what he's planning yet?"

"Sadly, no"

Everything seems awkward for Jack, but he could guarantee this was the weirdest day of his life. He saw North leave with bunny, after the door shut he heard North talking to someone, it could easily be explained, he was in a phone call, but Jack swore he heard someone answer. Can Bunny talk? He was starting to get suspicious, Bunny was different from the other rabbits, maybe it's some kind of magical creature that arrived at their doorstep?

Now Jack is sure he was delirious….

* * *

**What do you think sneaky Pitch is up to? You'll find out soon ;)**

**I don't know about you guys but i usually feel awkward when there is a lot of peole in my room. Last thanksgiving i was in my room working on a story, then suddenly my uncles and aunts and even my parents barged in and they were asking me what I was doing and other stuff like that, i was just like O_O wow this is sure awkward.**

**I just figured out how to add Jamie and Sophie to this story! Yay! lol but it's a surprise, you guys just have to keep on reading **

**Thanks for your reviews and all your support, I know I know, I am doing a terrible job with updating fast. I'm just terrible at that XD I try to update everyday but…hm…I get lazy.**

**Ignore all the grammatical error, actually I have a lot of grammatical error in my stories cause I never think things through, oh and I cause a lot of typos. I'm just too lazy to re-read my own stories, I once did, and I was like OMG this is a total fail, them I deleted the file and it was never published :/ **

**Now it's time for the review replies:**

**Harmonious Wolf: Hehe, it's the stubbornness in Jack and Tooth that keeps the relationship going XD from this point on there's gonna be a lot more drama and stubbornness! Sorry if I'm going off topping, after al, I ramble A LOT**

**Sheeijan: my gosh that must stink when your on vacation and your burning up. I'm too lazy to get out of bed when I'm having fever, I topple over when I try to walk *_* **

**Caithlinn13: Yes well their sort of planning a guardian meeting in Jack's house XXXD**

**Lady Minuialwen: Tiny Bunnymund makes everyone squeal, I mean, I thought he was adorable before, but towards the end of the film when he turned into a little fluff ball, I literally blew up like fire crackers XD**

**Book girl fan: lol the most I know comes from fanfiction too! I think when fever reaches to 40 it's gonna get really dangerous and you might grow dumb :/**

**RJguzman318: Oh my gosh, thanks!**

**DarkAngelRaven: Haha, I suppose you are having your vacation already, have a nice trip :D**

**Malica15: hey, I'm cramped in the middle of two siblings too, and wow it's worst than anyone would think. My older brother drags me to watch boxing games, my little sister drags me to watch kids movies, although I'm very thankful that she dragged me to watch 'Rise of the Guardians' at the end of every animated film it's always my sister talking her head off about her comments, but after RotG I was the one talking my head off XD **

**Akizaki14: If Jack was Jack Frost right now, he'll be a puddle, I wonder what his body temperature REALLY is, subzero? Haha**

**PippaFrost: I'm sorry to keep you waiting Q_Q I'm terrible at fast updates**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm feeling really happy today, so I decided to update. Lol I literally pulled myself out of bed for this. It was supposed to be finished a little sooner but I just got distracted by Candy Crush XD**

* * *

The door creaked open and Pippa slowly stuck her head in to see if she interrupted anything. Much to her dismay, the living room was empty and the lights were out, it was silent enough to hear the muffled echo of the heating system. She slouched in disappointment, she was really expecting something to blossom between Tooth and Jack, as much as she wanted to Jack to spend more time playing with her, she wanted him to be happy as well, he never seems to smile very often, but he smiles every time he was around Tooth. She made him happy and all Pippa wanted was for them to be together, it always works in the movies she's watched, whenever people were left alone for too long, they'll always end up making out hours later.

Of course those were movies that always end happily, most likely it wasn't just going to happen like that. she tiptoed and flicked on the light switch, then she clomped up the stairs, dragging her school bag lazily behind her.

Jack was up in his room doing some research that was due next week. His fever had broken hours before and the others have parted ways to attend to their own business.

Jack still couldn't help but grow suspicious, it was understood that he and Tooth were friends now, but why would Sandy and North come visit him? Especially on a school day, and how they acted around each other, it feels like they've known each other for years.

He bit his lip and just kept typing, somehow he was growing paranoid from all this thinking. _Were they hiding something? _He shot a suspicious glance at his supposedly innocent sleeping bunny.

"Jackie! I'm back! The bus was horrible!" Came Pippa's voice radiating from the paneled stairway. He pushed back his chair to greet his sister, crouching down to give her a hug.

She happily returned the hug, jumping into his arms, which almost made them both topple over the floor. _It happens every time. _"So sorry I could drive you today Pips." He apologized and ruffled her hair.

"No, I was just kidding," she giggled. "So are you feeling okay already?"

"Yeah, feeling great actually, "he felt the temperature of his forehead to double check. "You know what that means?" he paused expecting her to give an enthusiastic retort, but all she did was tilt her head in confusion. "It means what?"

Jack smirked, "Don't blame me, this time it's you who forgot."

"Forgot what?" She continued to ask, clueless of what Jack meant.

"Don't you want to go ice skating?"

She gasped, "Oh…"

"Oh? Just oh? You weren't like that before, what's going on?"

"No no nothing see, what I meant to say was oh! See" she raised her arms and bounced. "Oh!"

Jack wasn't convinced; he stood in full height and crossed his arms. "What is going on? Was it the bus ride? Was it school?"

"No, nothing's wrong" she beamed sheepishly.

Jack raised his brow, "You're a terrible liar"

Pippa sagged in defeat; "fine" she shuffled her feet hesitantly. "Was Tooth here?"

Jack sighed, "Oh so that's what your thinking about? Seriously? How many times do I have to tell you she's just my friend."

"But it always starts out as friends," she added.

Jack bit his lip, "Stop that okay?"

"So did she come over?"

"No"

"Yes she did! I went to your class a while ago and she wasn't there."

"Okay wait, you were planning to stalk her?"

"You can't say stalk….it's more like checking on things."

"Well you sure are a creepy little sister"

"Come on! What did you guys do?" She tugged on his arm.

"She just helped me get some medicine and then we just talked."

"What _kind _of talk?"

"Could you cut that out? We just talked alright?" He messed up her hair, "Besides North and Sandy came by too."

"Oh…" she sounded disappointed, Tooth and Jack weren't alone. "Wait….principal North came by? I wish I was here!"

"Come on little lady, if you wanted to see North then all you have to do is get in trouble."

"Hey! I don't wanna end up on the naughtily list on Christmas."

Jack rolled his eyes,_ still believes in Santa Clause. _North strangely resembled Santa Clause, no wonder every child in school loves him. On second thought it wasn't so strange at all, he's seen a lot of people with long beards.

"So what did you guys do?" she asked again.

"Like I said, we all just talked…." Jack went back to his research. "Don't you have work to do?"

Pippa frowned, "I wish I set up a video camera in your room." she turned and left to her room, dragging her back with her.

He chuckled, "video cameras, can you believe that?" he asked Bunny.

* * *

The bell rattled loudly in the halls. Students screech and scrambled to their designated rooms, clearing the hallway in a matter of minutes.

Since she isn't a real student and she had nothing to worry about as long as North is in charge, Toothiana was left alone by her locker, fumbling for her phone in her bag. She hasn't received a text from Jack since she left his house and she was starting to grow worried.

Now that the fever thing is all over, Jack probably thinks she's a creepy stalker by now; he would probably avoid her for the rest of the year. Heck she isn't even sure if his fever had broken, maybe he got worse, maybe that's why he didn't text him.

Her thoughts started panicking as she angrily tears though her messy bag.

"Tooth?"

She tore her eyes away from her bag and followed the direction of the voice. She saw Jack's little sister standing in front of her flashing an innocent smile.

"Hi"

"Hi" she returned her greeting with a warm smile, glancing over her shoulder to see if Jack was there behind her. "Uh, is Jack here?"

Pippa looked around the empty hallways. "I don't know, he said he was going to class…."

"So he's okay now?"

"Yeah….I don't know" she shrugged happily. "That's what he told me"

"Well that's great!" Tooth opened her locker and found her phone on the top shelf of her locker. "Wait….aren't you supposed to be in class too?"

"Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, but this is a secret" lowering her voice, she leaned forward "I snuck passed the hall monitor, please don't tell"

Tooth couldn't help but snort her laughter, even Jack's little sister is mischievous, it must run in their veins. "Don't worry, I won't tell, I'm violating some rules myself. So what are you doing in this side of the building?"

"Oh….I just wanted to know…." She held her hands behind her and rocked back and fourth. "About you and Jack"

"Y-yes?" Tooth blushed as she listened.

"Are you guys friends? Like close friends?"

Tooth turned a deeper shade of red and giggled uneasily. "Yes, we are…uh….what made you ask?"

"Jack talks about you all the time, but he doesn't tell me if you guys are friends or not"

If it was possible Tooth blushed even more knowing Jack talks about her. She talks about him all the time, heck she can never STOP talking about him. Her heart soared; "Oh" was all she can say.

"So, are _we _friends?" she asked childishly with a sheepish smile.

"Well of course we are!" Tooth squeaked. "Feel free to come to me anytime."

A loud crash rang clearly through the halls; the noise seemed to be coming from the principal's office nearby.

Tooth and Pippa eyed each other, then Tooth inched forward curiously but cautiously. The all heard Pitch's angry voice radiate the room, although they couldn't make out what he was saying.

Tooth quickly pulled Pippa behind a wall. If Pitch catches them they might get violated for cutting classes.

"OVERLAND!" Pitch hollered again, the door slammed open.

Pippa flinched upon hearing her last name, but she realized Pitch was probably referring to Jack, she know how much her big brother loved to mess with him.

Luckily Pitch passed by them without seeing them. What seemed like flour was smeared all over him.

Tooth and Pippa couldn't help but giggle. Pitch Black, the veteran soldier or in Tooth's case, the boogyman, just got overpowered by a seventeen year old.

They saw Jack appear from the other side of the halls, breathing heavily albeit a smile on his face as he silently slipped inside history class where she should have been minutes ago.

Tooth nudged Pippa and told her to go to the elementary department before they get in trouble.

She tried to open the door as quietly as she could, but the door's hinges were old and rusted, they protested with a creak, even under the smallest force.

Tooth caught every student's attention, even Jack who looks like he just settled.

The room grew uncomfortably silent. She shifted slightly under their fixed gazes.

The history teacher, Sandy, motioned her to come in. She didn't say anything further and sat down on the seat nest to the door.

Jack addressed her with a smile, showing his teeth that were white enough to make her pass out, he was seated on the other side of the room, since they were both late, they didn't get the chance to reserve seats for each other. Tooth didn't know how exactly it happened, but it has become a ritual for them to be seated together.

The class was always so silent, since Sandy acted as a mute. It would be really awkward if sand images suddenly flashes above a teacher's head.

Tooth couldn't say it was boring, Sandy always tried to make things enthusiastic and funny through his notes and funny gestures but some students can't help but fall asleep.

But Jack, as often as she saw him fall asleep in other classes, seemed to be really interested in Sandy's class. He talked about him; Sandy was like a mentor to Jack.

Tooth smiled and absent mindedly began to day dream again. She remembered how she was reluctant when Manny told them they would be posing as humans to keep an eye on Pitch Black and observe Jackson Overland. Now that she knew how a great guy Jack was, she's really enjoying her human life.

She wanted Jack, but she tried her best to keep her emotions in control.

Nothing changes that fact that she was a guardian, and pretty soon their gonna have to change back, their gonna have to leave this school and their gonna have to leave Jack.

She didn't understand what Manny even plans to do with Jack, he was human yet he sent them here. Now they developed some kind of intimate relationship that makes him even harder to forget about.

Sometimes the wisest people are always the most mysterious….

* * *

"So what happened with Pitch?" Tooth asked.

It was somewhere in between lunch, they weren't sure who's idea was it, but they were sitting underneath the only tree in the parking lot. To Pippa, it would have been the most romantic thing she's ever seen.

Jack shrugged a smirk appeared on his lips, "I was late, Pitch happened to pass by and I got caught. He sent me to his office and…I don't know, it just happened" he paused and chuckled to himself. "But he deserved it."

"Yeah" Tooth agreed with a giggle. "That'll teach him not to terrorize us."

A heap of snow from the branch that loomed over them fell on Jack's head.

Tooth watched him brush off the snow and rub the flakes off his hair, it was when Tooth noticed how thin his blue hoodie was. _Could it even keep him warm? _She wondered, velvet eyes filling with concern. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" he lifted his head.

"Aren't you feeling cold? I mean you're not even wearing a coat…."

"Uh here's another strange secret," he whispered "I don't feel cold at all, no matter how long I stay out in the snow, pretty humanoid huh?"

"Oh, you really don't? Even if I shove ice cubes down your back."

"I don't think so…"

"Shall I test it now?"

"Probably not" Jack scooted a few feet away from her.

Tooth laughed and gave him a playful nudge, they were acting like they've known each other for years, like the days they spent together had been years, and a question suddenly forms in her mind. _Were they friends, or something more?_ As if Jack read what she was thinking, his maple gaze meets hers and she suddenly shied away, a light blush appeared on her cheek. She silently scolded herself, she couldn't, she _shouldn't. _They were told by North not to develop any kind of relationships because they were only here temporarily, but she **wanted **to. It's the first time she was going through something like this, even under such turmoil it felt so good. She was no longer obsessed with her work, she wasn't dreaming about teeth in her sleep anymore.

But the question is _did he like her the way she likes him?_

There came another familiar, but long abandoned topic she forgot about, the senior prom.

But she'll have to wait a little longer. Jack might not like her back, he'll reject her again and she'll be left looking like a desperate idiot, maybe even their friendship would be shattered.

Maybe it's just all in her mind, maybe she and Jack will just stay friends.

She smiled shyly when Jack looked at her again.

But the way he stares, why is he looking at her like that?

* * *

"And what are you looking at?" Jack asked his little sister, glaring at her slightly. She has a devilish grin on her face that made him so uncomfortable.

"You like her…."

"No I don't…."

"Yes you do…."

"How many times do I have to tell you" he paused and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her neck and messing up her hair playfully. "Mind your own business."

"My brother has a crush, how is that not my business?" she continued to grin.

Jack sighed, "What's your business is fairy tales and unicorns, this is my business."

"Just admit it already…."she said still with a devilish grin until Jack's stern gaze wavered.

"Maybe you should tell her that, maybe give her something like….chocolates….flowers….a ring?"

"Oh so now you want me to propose to her?" Jack asked sarcastically "Seriously Pips where are you getting all this?"

"Remember what I said about watching movies? I know more than you do"

"Well lay off the movies, it's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Okay fine….but you still have to admit it…."

Jack finally relented, "Fine, yes, I like her, are you happy now?"

She bobbed her head with a huge smile. "See? I knew it all along"

For the first time he was clueless, for the first time he didn't know what to do, for the first time he asked his little sister for help. 'So what do you think I should do?"

Pippa smirked, identical to Jack when he causes mischief.

* * *

**Yeah, the heat is really getting to me. Sometimes I don't even feel like getting out of bed ugh this is what I was afraid of.**

**Originally I was hoping to finish everything by the end of summer to avoid conflicting with my schedule when school starts, but now there is no way that's gonna happen.**

**But don't worry, I won't suddenly disappear off the face of the Earth by September.**

**And this story is no where close to the end yet :D**

**Caithlinn13: haha, I would really explode if all the guardians were in my house XD Jack is so lucky….if only he knew who they are lol**

**DarkAngelRaven: so did you have a fun trip? I remember going on a camping trip just a year ago, then my laptop's battery died and my broadband connection got terminated and I couldn't write anything XD then I started freaking out and my parents thought I was home sick. Worst camping trip ever….if only the trees were sockets….but anyway thanks, I'm glad you liked this chapter. If Jack wasn't delirious he would have tried to make Bunny talk XD **

**Sheeijan: lol man in the moon sent them to keep an eye on Jack, looks like North and the others are taking it quite literally by following Jack to his home when he's sick. Yep, it would be pretty weird if the principal was in your house O.o**

**Akizaki14: oh god I didn't read this review before but that would have been so sweet! Q_Q darn it! I was half way through this chapter when I read this review. Wah! **

**Guest: Aw I'm glad you love this story ;) although im not doing a good job with updating *sigh***

**RJguzman318: I'm glad you feel that way, cause whenever I re-read these chapters I feel like I've totally failed XD thanks so much.**

**ArkieR: I'm glad you love it, and thanks for the helpful advice :D now that I think of it, I guess I should really start re-reading these, I mean it would be unfair to you guys if you are anticipating a chapter yet there are so many typos in it….**

**Book girl fan: when MiM told them to keep an eye on jack, he didn't mean for them to go on total stalker mode and barge in his house when he is sick lol **

**Catlover2976: it's called an AU after all, but hey, this is the power r of fanfiction, you can do anything you want and you can have your own word :D it's beautiful! Yeah….i'm being so dramatic again. So sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**MusicLover0520: yeah, I bet Pitch would be like "where did everyone go?" or "ha, I have this office all to myself" yeah…he's plotting something eveil right now.**

**VideoGamingFreak1213: well, Bunny being human is creepy, so why not keep him fluffy right? haha **


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Pippa was filling Jack in with the different ways on how to tell Tooth he had a crush on her, which was sort of scaring Jack a little since his _little _sister knows even more than he does. It was also strange; Jack never saw Pippa take interest in this sort of things before—on second thought he's never invited any other girl to come over before, heck he's never even talked to one in school, of course she would be excited over Tooth, most especially after Tooth came over when he was sick.

The worst part of all is Pippa's pointless questions were starting to bug him.

"Come on, I've got one more question"

Jack groaned

"Come on!"

"What's the point of these questions anyway?"

"So I'll know where your relationship stands"

"Hold it, where are you getting all this?" Now Jack's protective brother instincts were tingling. How can an eleven year old girl possibly know this much?

"Uh, I've been reading stuff too"

"Is that what you've been doing in the library for the passed days?"

"….yeah…."

Jack crossed his arms and muttered, "Wow I wonder what's next"

"Look, you're the one who asked help from me" she pointed out.

"That's because you annoyed the crap out of me" Jack corrected.

"But it still counts as asking, now do you really wanna tell her?"

Jack sank in the cushions of their couch, "yes" sadly to his misery, he was really really desperate to tell her, he was just afraid he might get rejected, and yes he's told Pippa about it too, apparently the little girl thinks it's funny because she finally found her brother's soft spot.

"First you gotta answer this question"

Jack groaned again

"It will really help!"

"Oh great I have a love doctor now"

"I'm serious" she pouted.

"Oh you're serious? You have got to be kidding me" Jack reached out his hand and tickled her on the neck.

Her angry expression contorted in laughter as she backed away, giggling uncontrollably.

"And that is why I can never take you seriously, little lady" Jack shifted into a more relaxed position and propped his feet up on the center table.

She stopped giggling, but she didn't give up yet. "Jack, this question is important, you wanna let her know or what?"

"Yes, I want her to know" Jack found himself pouring out his emotions to his little sister again. "I just don't know if she does feel that way"

"Well does she have some other guy friend?"

_Here comes the questions again, they were never gonna stop, _"No, none that I know of, why?"

"Well, it lessens the chance of a love triangle. Is Tooth the jealous type?"

"No…" Jack sat back and stared at the ceiling. "She's nothing but nice, from the first time I met her….I don't know….she always seems so nice I can't imagine her getting jealous over something, why?" he turned to Pippa, who had a ridiculously large grin.

"Aw how cute"

Jack growled "Why'd you even ask that?"

"Cause, all the girls at school, I don't know if you have noticed but they are all staring at you, hey some of my friends too."

"I don't see the point of this"

"Well, since Tooth is not the jealous type, she wouldn't mind at all, it will lessen the chance of you guys breaking up."

"We're not even dating yet"

"You are close to dating"

He flushed

"Here comes the most important question"

"And what is that?"

"….how did you guys meet?"

Jack pursed his lips as he tried to recall. "She just transferred here this year" he remembered the first time he saw Tooth wandering lost in the hallways and he could immediately tell she was new. Normally Jack wouldn't notice at all, he hardly pays attention to anyone around Trinity, but there was just something different about Tooth, she seemed to stand out of the crowd. "I don't know, she was in every of my classes coincidentally."

"It's destiny"

Jack glared at her, but continued, "I don't know, I guess she noticed I was in all her classes too and she started sitting beside me all the time."

"And then you started hanging out?"

"Yeah….sort of like that"

"When did you know that you liked her?"

"I….I just did….It's hard to find someone like her. She always seems so happy, I've never even seen her get mad at anyone before. There's just something…I don't know…_something_" he struggled to look for the right words.

At that exact moment his phone suddenly rang and Jack knew that only Tooth would call at this time of day.

"_**Would you like to go to the park? It's a beautiful weather"**_

Pippa loomed over his shoulder, reading his messages again. "Yep, she definitely likes you back"

"And how do you know that?"

"Come on, just look at the way she talks to you and the way she looks at you, she really cares about you, but she is just afraid to tell you. So unless you wanna be stuck in the friend zone forever, you better make the first move. Well? Answer her back now!"

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, why would I come to your date?"

"It's not a date; it's just a walk in the park"

"Well to me it's a date" she glanced at the clock. "Hey, it's getting late, you should take her to dinner, then it would be like a perfect date!"

"What?"

"You wanna be stuck in the friend zone forever?"

"No….of course not…."

"Then you have to tell her NOW before someone else beats ya!"

_Good point _Jack said to himself "You'll be fine on your own?"

"Yep"

Jack gave her a suspicious look before picking up his phone. "_**Meet you there**_"

* * *

It was a relatively gray afternoon, although the sky was cleared of any rain clouds. The winter season gave the day a comforting kind of chill, snowflakes fluttered about, even on the warm month of March. A foot of light fog drifted along the sidewalks. The lake of Burgess was still paved with a thin layer of ice. The sheet of frost sparkled against the sunlight, iridescence reflected against the surface.

The sound of shrieking tires against the slippery road and a car door opening made her turn around.

Jack stepped out of his car, alone. His hair swayed with the direction of the wind.

The thought of being alone with Jack in the park made her blush deepen. When she invited him to the park, she really expected Pippa to come too.

Time seems to be slowing down as Jack approached her with a warm smile. She felt her heart pound, her breathing constricting, she thought she was gonna pass out anytime.

"Hey" he greeted

"H-hey!" she managed to choke out in a shrill voice making her sound a little too eager like she has been there all day waiting for Jack. She silently scolded herself but brushed off her worry when Jack's smile seems to light up more. "Uh, so where is Pippa?"

"Oh, she insisted on staying home, I don't know why" he rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So, what did you want to do here?"

"Oh, I was thinking maybe we could….hang out?"

"Okay sure"

'Just hanging out' turned into something even deeper, they ended up sitting under the shade of a tree, like true lovers out on a night's romantic date

There was a long moment of awkward silence between them; neither seems to be finding the right topic to talk about.

Jack was watching leaves drift along with the wind while Tooth sat, busy musing to herself.

She was no longer the queen of the tooth fairy armies, with Jack, she felt so _normal_ like she was living the life she never got to live a long time ago. "I want to know more about you" she blurted involuntarily.

Jack turned around with a little startled look.

Tooth's blush deepened even more, she tried to find words to say. She scolded herself yet again for being so stupid and saying something like that. She didn't even have a back story, what was she gonna tell him when he asks? That he was the Tooth Fairy over night? That she was secretly an immortal who disguised herself as a human? "It's just that…." she began to stammer "We have been hanging out a lot, and I've noticed we hardly been talking about each other, I mean we're together almost all they, yet we don't talk about ourselves, is it weird? Not that I think it's weird, unless you think its weird-"

"Woah slow down there" Jack interjected with an amused laugh.

Tooth giggled, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Sorry, it's a bad habit, I don't think you understood anything did you?"

"Nah, it's fine, it reminds me of Pippa in her sugar rushes"

She giggled again, "How cute"

"So" Jack leaned on the tree trunk "Which one of us should start?"

"Start on?"

"The…thing you were talking about just a second ago"

"Oh that, well you don't have to do it if you don't want to" she began to talk to in an even faster pace "If you don't want to maybe we can talk about something else, I know some people who don't like to talk about themselves, not that I am calling you emo, you not emo, you great actually" she gasps and retracted what she said, "I-I mean-I…"

"Well….thanks?" Jack said casually, although there was a hint of his cheeks turning light pink. "You're amazing too"

Now Tooth couldn't talk anymore.

"So" Jack quickly switched subjects, his hands were starting to sweat. "What did you want to know about me?" he asked Tooth with a playful smirk.

Tooth smiles too, trying to keep herself from looking nervous. "Well, maybe about what goes on in your life?"

Jack shoved his hands back in his pocket. "I'm not really that interesting actually, I grew up here with my parents hardly around. Strange thing is I seem to interact better with children then the people my age" he let out an amused laugh "Yeah, this is not really a secret but I sort of love being on my own, living by my own rules, it seems like I have no responsibilities at all, well except for Pippa, I have to do everything for her, but I'm fine with that actually."

"Wow, sounds really fun, it seems like you're so free"

"So what goes around with your life?"

"Me?" _I have an army of mini fairies _"I have er…a lot of younger sisters, they all look up to be, and like you I have to do everything for them, even their homework sometimes, so that's basically it, my life is full of responsibilities…and…" she wanted to tell him more, but there was just no story to tell. She felt so guilty, Jack has been opening up to her all this time and she couldn't even tell him the truth. She knows Jack had never felt so close to someone, she knows Jack has never had such a personal conversation with someone. It was only with _her _and _only _her.

"Sometimes…when I am feeling strained or tension, I sit outside alone at night feeling the cold breeze. It's nice, it'll help calm you down, you should try that sometimes" Jack advised "Sometimes being alone with your thoughts with help you more instead talking to someone about it."

"Thanks I'll try that sometimes" they both slipped in another moment of silence, Tooth arguing with her thoughts again. "Hey Jack…."

"Yes?" he turned to face her with that gentle smile that always made butterflies appear in her stomach. It made her feel even more horrible for telling so much lies. She thought it would be better if she told a tiny part of her life to Jack, only in a different way. "Do you…keep big secrets, the ones that no one knows about you?"

"…..yeah….."

"I've been keeping a secret…I don't really have parents anymore…" she blinked away the tears, remembering the day her parents died, but she couldn't tell Jack that some kind of hunter killed them because he was after her, the strange winged girl who they thought was a demon. "They died in a car crash a year ago, that's why I moved here to live with my grandparents."

"Tooth…Tooth I'm sorry…."

"It's okay" she stifled the tears that she had long held back "I learned how to move on"

"Hm…" Jack drew up one leg to his chest "I have a secret too. Remember what I said about how I like being on my own? Well that's partly a lie, I don't know why but I prefer to be left alone but sometimes I think about it, what if I lose everyone I cared about? Then I'll really be left alone and I'm afraid of that thought"

"Jack, don't ever think that, there are a lot of people here who care about you"

Hearing that, Jack thought this would be the perfect moment to tell her. The sun was beginning to set, the golden streaks of light etched across the skyline. The light reflected Tooth's dark brown hair, making it look more like silk that ran down her shoulders and her eyes glistened like two amethyst stones. She was beautiful, he didn't know how else to tell her that. "I have one more secret" he said playfully, lightening up the mood and with whole confidence, he admitted. "Tooth, I like you…"

Tooth remained silent, with the look of shock. It made Jack wonder if she would say something like, "Sorry, I just don't feel that way about you" or "We're just friends"

But Tooth was thinking about something completely different. She remembered why she was really here in the first place, she was reminded why Manny turned her human, _to keep an eye on Jack because he has something very special inside_. She has to leave when time comes, obviously she can never stay here, she had duties to do. Why did she even let herself grow so close to Jack? She knew she was only gonna hurt him when she leaves, nothing will turn out good, yes, admiring Jack was fine, but showing it is just crossing the line and yet she didn't try to stop this, she just really wanted to live the life she could never have. "Really?"

"It's just…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, giving Tooth an awkward smile. Now he was afraid of what Tooth might say, so he just kept talking. "I have been feeling something for you since the first day you got here; I just didn't know what I really felt and it took a while for me to realize it….well….Pippa forced it out of me but…." He paused to look at Tooth, her eyes were wide, her expression unreadable. "What I'm saying is…" he sighed "Tooth your great, fun to be with and your sweet and….I really like you" he took a deep breath and waited. For a heartbeat he thought he would never get an answer from Tooth.

He was flabbergasted when she suddenly tackled him into a hug.

**Sorry, I'm in a big rush, can't reply to any reviews :( my family just dragged me into camping again, cause they think I needed to get out more, hey I'm fine, I don't spend my whole day cramped in this dark room…O.o okay admittedly I do that XD **

**Battery to my laptop dying Q_Q if only trees were sockets **


	9. Chapter 9

**For those who haven't read the book series, here's a little information about Tooth, her mother was Rashmi, a "Sister of Flight' a group of winged women that exists in the golden age, her father was Haroom, a hunter. Tooth was born a normal human, but when her last baby tooth fell, her feathers sprouted along with her wings. Even in a book of mythical creatures, this was abnormal since they were living in a normal village. Because of that hunters all around were interested in capturing Tooth to sell her off.**

**If you want to know more you are free to read my fic called 'Her Story' or you could just simply go to the wiki.**

* * *

_As you doze off tonight, I'll toss and turn. As your sweet dreams take flight, I'll crash and burn. When your heart flutters free, I still can't breath. As you stir in your sleep, I hope you think of me._

* * *

"I have a secret to tell you" Jack said and forced a smirk that came out more like a nervous smile.

Tooth listened half-heartedly. She was already caught in the middle of turmoil, the guilt eating away her heart bit from bit. Even if she told Jack everything about her, what she likes, what she hates and what she does for a hobby, she still isn't completely honest with Jack, which is unfair for him. She knows Jack all too well, about his life, about his family, and now even about the secrets he's kept from everyone else, it feels like they have been together for centuries, she even felt closer to him than to North, Bunny and Sandy who have been together with her for more than 300 years, but Jack, he had no idea who _she _was. She didn't know when she would ever feel normal again, apparently the guilt just refused to leave her alone.

The sound of Jack's voice pulled her out of her daze. She lifted her head to head what he has to say, glancing away shyly when their gazes suddenly met.

"Anyway" Jack continued a light blush made its way across his face, turning his cheeks into a shade of pink. "I don't know how else to tell you this but…" he flushed even more, his face turning into a tint of read as he clears his throat and drew a deep breath. "I didn't realize it before, I don't know, I guess I was too stupid to realize it but…" he trailed off all of a sudden, his stare locked on the patch of grass between them.

Tooth's eyes were wide, her thoughts immediately cleared away, waiting for what Jack was trying to tell her. The silence of her thoughts made her heartbeat thump louder. _Could it really be…?_

Jack rubbed his neck awkwardly and formed another smile, showing his pearly white teeth that made Tooth feel a huge wave of nausea take over her. Then his maple eyes met hers amethyst ones and she forgot how to breathe, as she melted into him, her heart feels like it has been set on fire.

Toothiana, the queen of the Tooth fairy armies was feeling jittery because Jackson Overland just smiled at her.

"There was something about you that's so different" Jack said, more to himself than to Tooth. He let his body sag against the tree branch, staring up at the night that was about to break the sky. He recalled the first time he saw Tooth, a new face in a flood of familiar faces. He remembered the first time gazes met when the crowd suddenly cleared, and he as immediately awestruck by her beauty. That moment he thought he'd never see her again, but he was wrong; call it a coincidence, a path of fate or whatever. Although this might be the only chance he has to tell her. _It's now or never…_

"Tooth, I really like you. I've been feeling something for you since the first day we've met. I wasn't sure what it realize what it was until now." Jack straightened and looked at Tooth again, waiting for her answer.

Tooth swore she felt her heart stop beating for a moment. She didn't smile; neither did she frown, her expression remaining unreadable. She tried to reply, but the words were caught in her throat, she didn't know what to say.

_No…no…oh no this_ is exactly what she has been trying to avoid. She was reminded of her true purpose, why she was sent here in the first place. She remembered North telling her not to get _too attached._

This is why the guardians never actually interact with children, no matter how much they loved them, because they didn't want to get attached to them, if they do grow fond of someone particular, it would be hard for them to forget.

Her mind spoke, but her heart beats louder. She didn't know which to listen to. She loved Jack; she wanted him even if she knew she can never have him, she felt exactly the same way for him. It was his first time growing_ this_ close to someone, he told her that himself, she'll only end up hurting him if she answered, but she'll also hurt him when she didn't tell him how she feels

Her heart soared from the joy and happiness; Jack's words began to sink in slowly. He just told her he _liked _her, what she has always dreamed of (other than teeth of course) but the thought of being caught in a dilemma was enough to make her stomach churn.

It was her first time falling in love too. This would have a huge impact on both of their lives if it doesn't work out, which is obvious that it wouldn't. Especially when she is immortal and he is a mortal, just a passer by who will just slip away when time comes.

_No! Don't think like that!_

It would be hard for Jack. It would be harder for her, when she could see him but he couldn't see her, spending the rest of her immortal life trying to forget about him, trying to mend a broken heart.

Bringing back memories was easy; but trying to erase them was entirely different.

Once again she was yanked out of her musings and found herself staring at Jack who was looking back at her, his eyes burned with concern and worry. "Tooth?"

She didn't know what to say, her throat felt like it has caved in and she was too busy having a mental argument with herself, the best she could do was stammer.

"Tooth I…" Jack was about to apologize. Maybe he made Tooth uncomfortable, maybe he was wrong and she just didn't feel that way for him. He was cut off when Tooth suddenly tackled him into a hug, causing them both to topple over.

She landed on top of him, their faces only inches apart, although she was too happy to skitter away, smiling endlessly, her heartbeat fast. She could feel Jack's heartbeat match hers as he panted heavily from shock. He really wasn't expecting that. From the long moment of silence he thought Tooth just didn't like him that way.

He just laid on the grass, listening to his rapid heartbeats, his hand hooked around her waist in an awkward kind of hug.

"_No! you __**shouldn't**__" _Tooth reprimanded herself at the back of her mind. She still remembered North warning her not to get too attached, as if he already knew something like this was going to happen.

Their only going to hurt each other in the end

_But…_

She was just so curious

She wanted to know what it felt like to live a normal life. She wanted to know what _**love **_felt like.

Her wings sprouted when her last baby tooth fell, after that all she could remember was fleeing. Her teenage life was all about running and hiding, finding a safer place to stay. She learned how to be strong, she learned how to be a warrior, but she was never taught how to love.

They were from two very different worlds, never meant to be together.

She was lost in a daydream again, staring into Jack's warm maple eyes.

"I take that as a yes" Jack commented with a crocked smirk and gently used his elbows to prop himself upright.

Tooth slowly slid off herself and leaned awkwardly on the tree trunk and they both fall in silence, especially Jack, who already flushed as read as a rose.

"You know…" She broke the silence and scooted a little closer to Jack. "I've always had a crush on you before."

"Oh, is that why you were stalking me? You are in all my classes after all." he teased playfully.

"Hey!" Tooth protested, although secretly it was true. Technically the reason why she came here was to 'what North calls as' _observe. _"Call it whatever you want but to me it's destiny"

"And now you sound like my sister" Jack added.

"Hey, it's kinda true; I didn't even know you were in all those classes"

"Well maybe it kinda is" Jack smiled. He never thought he would arrive at this point of his life, confessing his feelings for someone and sharing his thoughts openly. He's never grown so close to anyone before, he was just so hesitant to open up his heart, he just never felt that way for anyone and preferred to be left alone, thinking he had other things to worry about, like his sister, a future and the bitter reality he's always facing.

Something about Tooth just made him crazy.

He didn't know what to do next. He should have planned this out a little bit further.

"So…what do you want to do now?"

The sunset slowly broke into the night and stars began to dot the dark sky. The clouds cleared away, revealing the half moon that shined down brightly at them.

"_Tooth, I like you"_

Jack's words gave her a new source of confidence, she wasn't shy anymore, she grew bolder, no longer afraid to show her feelings now that she knew Jack felt the same way for her. She left her troubles far behind her and decided to make the best of her humanity.

She laid her head on the crook of his neck, her voice changed into a more playful tone. "So….are we like… a thing now?"

Jack hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder "depends, what do _you_ think?"

Tooth crossed her arms "I say you're going to be stuck with me for a long long time"

_Lies…_

_Lie…_

_Lies…_

Jack grinned and let out a chuckle. "Then that would be great" he pulled her closer "That would be wonderful." The thought could be sickening but with Tooth all he could do was smile, unending joy filled his heart.

Tooth snuggled comfortable on his shoulder, her arm hooked around his. "Every couple has a first date right? Well this seems like the perfect place for that."

"Come on, I know a place here" Jack stood up and took her hand.

He led her to a low lying hill a few feet away from the lake. They sat on the highest peak of the hill, under the shade of another bare tree that was still coated with a layer of frost.

The moon shown clear and bright at the center of the sky, the lake's surface mirrored the light, glittering like frosted silver.

"It's beautiful up here" Tooth remarked in awe as she stared at the moonlit lake.

"Yeah" Jack drew one leg to his chest and leaned on the tree trunk. "I'm up here most of the time, I love the feeling of the cold breeze blowing"

"Hm…it's a nice feeling" she shut her eyes, feeling the gentle zephyr stir.

"You know with my parents out most of the time, it really feels like a broken family. I try to keep Pippa happy most of the time so she won't feel alone. I come here whenever I let all of that get to me."

"Jack…are you feeling alone?"

"Sometimes…" he admitted "But I'm used to it. Back when my sister wasn't even born yet, I been by myself, I've always been by myself."

"Jack, you shouldn't feel so alone, there are always people around that care about you"

"Yeah, I know" he turned t her and smiled "I know"

"Hm…I've felt alone too when my parents passed" she said softly, her voice wavering slightly, she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. "You know this is my first time? Falling in love?"

He stared back at her with shock "Are you serious?"

"Yeah…why?"

"It's just that" Jack's blush returned again "You're so beautiful I just couldn't imagine it"

Her cheeks turned red too "I dunno, I guess I'm afraid I'll just end up _loosing_ them again."

"Well it's my first time too."

"You're pretty dashing, it's hard for me to believe too"

Jack laughed "Well, I guess I just kept myself busy, taking care of Pippa"

"You know Pippa told me you are the best big brother ever, and now I know why"

"She told you that?"

"She says it all the time, that's because it's true" she punched his arm playfully. "Hm…" she sighed "It's getting late, we should go back and get ready for tomorrow"

"Alright" Jack agreed "But before that let me take you out for dinner…."

* * *

**This chapter was partly inspired by "I Hope You Think of Me" by Owl City **

**Well, it's the end of my summer and I haven't made any progress yet -_- oh joy. Sorry everyone, but updates are gonna take longer than before. School is starting to drive me nuts and because I'm such a lazy person I am usually 'not in the mood' to write after school. Plus Math gives me writer's block.**

**Caithlinn13: Well I'm not having much luck in writing chapters, my writer's block comes in intervals, but at least I'm updating XD **

**Sol and G'syr: yeah, if I ever become a scientist, tents WILL have sockets, as if that could ever happen XD lol**

**NinjaDino721: Really? Lol I thought I was doing horribly at sappy romance. Thanks that means a lot :D**

**AGR2016: Aw thanks, I thought I really sucked at romance XD **

**Teddi's Sister: Good for you, I can't go a day without my precious Microsoft without going nuts XD **

**Sheeijan: Now that I think of that….she may look innocent but she has other objectives XD **

**RJguzman318: haha thanks, I'm glad you're interested**

**Malica15: Yeah, I'm not that good with sappy romance XD although I so totally love to mess with character's emotions XD **

**Book girl fan: HA! That is so true **

**Sabafalakeh: shh…it's a secret XD **

**Akizaki14: Aw thanks, cute icon too ;)**

**Celestia's Paladin: Well, if Jack really DOES that, I think it'll drive all the girls to slip into a comatose state of fangirling **


End file.
